KONAYUKI
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Bo-boleh a-aku me…me-mencium mu?" Mata birunya terbelalak,wajahnya semakin memerah.Dia mengangguk pelan.Dihari bersalju,kami bertemu.Dihari bersalju yang sama,kami berpisah.Salju yang membuatku, menemukan kembali dirimu...LAST CHAPTER!R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Meet You Once Again

Pairing: Sasunaru

Rating : T (Mungkin)

Genre: Romance

Language : Indonesian

Warnings : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi (Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that

I Love Sasunaru, so if don't like please don't read)

Disclaimer : MASA' SHI… YUUYA???!!

Bukannya MASA' SHI… KISHIMOTO??!! XP XP -LOL-

A/N :

AU, Besar peluang OOC, Terinspirasi dari Translate English Lagu Konayuki dari Remioromen, -Apakah ini Songfic?- Debut pertama Yuuya sebagai seorang Author di Fanfiction ini, jadi pasti banyak banget kekurangannya -Mohon dimaklumi m=.=m-

Maksud hati ingin membuat Oneshot apa daya ide di kepala ini tak berhasil Yuuya bendung. Well! Enjoy ^^

**KONAYUKI**

By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

I would press my ear near to your heart

And go down deep into the place where I hear that voice and meet you once again

**Chapter 1 : Meet You Once Again**

Salju turun, bisa kulihat lewat jendela dari koridor ini, halaman sekolah tampak begitu putih. ku besarkan volume ipod ku. Sebuah lagu mengalun pelan di telingaku.

2-6… 2-6… Hmmm… 1-5… 1-6…1-7… Ck, mana seh kelas 2-6, Busyet dah ne sekolahan, gede banget, mana kelasnya buanyak gene, bisa telat neh aku…. Haduw…

BRUUUUKKKK!!!

"HEI! Kamu buta ya?!!!!"

"…"

Teriakan -entah- berapa oktav itu menggema di koridor kelas yang sudah mulai sepi ini

Sial, belum-belum aku sudah sial seperti ini. Orang yang tak sengaja aku tabrak tadi segera memungut buku-bukunya yang berhamburan di lantai. Aku pun mengambil tasku yang terjatuh, tanpa ku sadari aku mengamatinya. Rasanya mirip…

Pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut - yang kalau boleh aku bilang mirip buntut bebek seh – aneh. Kulitnya putih pucat beda sekali dengan warna watanya yang hitam, karena saking dekatnya aku juga bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya. Hmmm, florest. Segarnya…

Hei Hei Hei…

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel

"…" aku hanya terdiam

Lama kami bertatapan. Twitch Twitch Twitch…

"Ck, sudah buta, bisu lagi!"

DEG!

Setelah itu dia langsung menghilang di balik koridor ini. Apanya yang mirip?!

TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

"Ahahaha… maap maap Sasuke'kun, jadi merepotkan, aku terburu-buru jadi tadi lupa mengambil buku-buku ini."

Seorang guru dengan masker - aneh - yang menutupi sebelah mata dan mulutnya itu tampak menggaruk-garuk rambut peraknya yang tak gatal sama sekali, sementara itu murid berambut hitam itu tampak tak peduli.

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya, murid-murid perempuan tampak tersenyum malu-malu melihat tingkah yang mereka anggap Cool itu. Ck, aneh…

"Yosh! kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran hari ini, tapi sebenarnya hari ini harusnya dia datang ya, Hmmm…"

"Are? Dia? Siapa Kakashi'sensei?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pink

"Murid baru."

"Murid baru ditengah semester?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan? Laki-laki kan sensei?"

"Shut up Ino pig! Memangnya kenapa kalau laki-laki, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Sasuke'kun, iya kan sasuke'kun~?!"

" Berisik banget Forehead girl! Memangnya Sasuke'kun itu milikmu?"

"Ck, Mendokusei~"

"Shut up, Shika!"

"Ma~ Ma~, dia itu…."

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening, Kakashi'sensei segera membuka pintu kelas, namun murid itu belum juga terlihat memasuki ruangan itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas hanya terdengar suara Kakashi'sensei saja.

"Oh, kau murid baru itu ya?"

Murid-murid 2-6 yang tampak penasaran tampak memasang telinga mereka, masih tak terdengar apa-apa.

"Kau terlambat 20 menit dihari pertamamu…"

Hening

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, kau sudah siap kan?"

Siap apaan? Perang?

"Baiklah, ayo masuk…"

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu muncul, murid-murid memasang mata baik-baik, dan mereka tampak terkesiap melihat sosok murid baru itu. Tingginya tak seberapa namun pas untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, kulitnya sawo matang, Rambutnya pirang, mungkin dia _Half _pikir mereka, yang tampak aneh adalah 3 goresan yang tampak samar-samar di masing-masing pipinya yang bersemu merah, seperti kumis kucing saja, namun itu membuatnya tampak lebih, Ummm… apa ya? Manis? Dan yang lebih indah lagi adalah matanya, mereka dapat melihat langit dan lautan dari kedua matanya yang biru dan bening itu. Ah ah… hari ini malaikat datang ke kelas mereka ya?

Para gadis tampak memerah melihat sosok murid baru itu, bahkan beberapa diantaranya tampak pingsan -Lebay deh- sementara itu para cowok pun tak kalah terpesona, diantaranya bahkan ada yang sengaja memencet hidungnya agar tidak mimisan. Efek yang luar biasa.

"Minna'san, kenalkan dia adalah teman kalian yang baru. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Murid baru itu tampak membungkukkan badannya seolah memberi salam perkenalan walaupun dia belum mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"Nah Naruto'kun kau boleh…"

"Oi, Naruto apa kau Half?"

"…"

"Memangnya kau pindahan dari mana?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau mau dipindahkan kemari? Kota ini kan kota kecil?"

"…"

" Hei, coba kau cerita sedikit tentang dirimu."

"…"

"Ya, ayolah bicara sedikit saja."

"…"

"Ngomong dong! jangan diam saja, masa kau malu?"

"…"

Lontaran pertanyaan dan komentar terus saja keluar dari seisi kelas. Murid baru itu hanya terdiam dan memandang kearah Kakashi'sensei, entah kenapa ada sedikit guratan kesedihan disana. Sementara itu seisi kelas masih tampak ribut.

"Diam!"

Hening, kakashi'sensei sedikit jengkel melihat tingkah anak didiknya

Kakashi'sensei memandang Naruto, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Naruto ini mungkin sedikit berbeda karena itu kuharap kalian bisa membantunya."

Murid-murid mengerutkan dahi mereka tak mengerti.

"Dia tak bisa bicara."

DEG!

"Atau dengan kata lain Naruto ini bisu, karena itu…"

Seisi kelas menatap Naruto dengan tak percaya.

"Cara berkomunikasinya sedikit berbeda."

Hening, belum ada yang berkomentar. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto kembali membungkukkan badannya kemudian tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Suasana yang tegang itu perlahan mulai mencair. Kakashi'sensei tampak tersenyum, yeah sepertinya, tak ada yang tau dia tersenyum atau tidak kalau dia memakai masker seperti itu.

"Naruto'kun, duduklah di…" Kakashi'sensei tampak sibuk mencari-cari bangku yang masih kosong.  
"Hmmm, disana saja…."

"Uchiha sasuke'kun pasti dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

DEG!

Naruto POV

Syukurlah ini tak sulit seperti yang kuduga, aku hanya tak mau di istimewakan karena kekuranganku, aku tak butuh tatapan kasihan mereka kan?

Memang aku mendapat keistimewaan bisa bersekolah ditempat yang 'normal' ini, hei aku cuma tak bisa bicara bukannya tuli. Apalagi idiot… Hhhh…

Nilai pelajaranku juga lumayan.

"Naruto'kun, duduklah di…" Sensei disebelahku ini tampak sibuk mencari-cari tempat duduk untukku. Kalau saja Iruka'san tak memiliki kenalan Sensei pervert seperti dia mungkin proses kepindahanku akan berbelit-belit. Mungkin nanti aku akan berterimakasih padanya. Mungkin.

"Hmmm, disana saja…"

Kakashi'sensei menunjuk sebuah bangko kosong, disebelahnya kulihat seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memandang keluar jendela. Loh Rambut buntut bebek itu, kalau ga salah kan…

"Uchiha sasuke'kun pasti dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

Eh?!

Masaka?? Uso??

Orang yang tadi pagi tak sengaja bertabrakan denganku di koridor, orang berambut hitam dengan model yang aneh -aneh ya?- yang berkata 'Buta dan Bisu' padaku -walaupun salah satu perkataannya benar juga seh- dia… Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke, Orang ini… Orang yang sama kan? Orang yang 10 tahun lalu aku temui…

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

**10 tahun lalu, saat salju turun, sama seperti saat ini…**

Aku terduduk di sebuah ayunan tua di taman, tak kupedulikan salju yang turun, walau aku tahu aku mungkin bisa mati kedinginan apalagi aku hanya memakai kaos tipis, tanpa jaket tanpa syal ataupun sarung tangan. Beberapa anak sebayaku sibuk bermain, sementara itu orang tua mereka melihat dari bangku taman yang tak jauh dari situ. Mereka tertawa-tawa saat salah seorang temannya terkena lemparan bola salju. Rasanya menyenangkan juga bisa bermain seperti itu. Tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri, Aku hanya ingin disini, lagipula kalaupun aku pulang tak ada siapapun di rumah, tak ada kehangatan ayah dan ibu, pengurus panti bilang kedua orangku membuangku dan tak menginginkan aku lagi, entah apa maksudnya. Memangnya aku berbuat apa? Aku kan baru 6 tahun? Apa yang kulakukan hingga ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku? Apa salahku? Apakah karena aku…

"Oi! Daijobuka?"

Hampir saja aku terjatuh dari ayunan ini karena kaget, Aku mendongak ke arah suara itu, disana aku melihatnya, bocah yang sebaya denganku, rambut hitamnya sama seperti warna matanya yang kini menatapku dengan heran, kulitnya putih hampir sama seperti warna salju, wajahnya tampak bersemu merah dibalik syal biru tua yang dipakainya.

"Kamu menangis?" tanyanya

Aku menyentuh pipiku, hangat. Sejak kapan aku menangis? Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menunduk

"Kamu sendirian ya?"

Aku masih terdiam

"Tersesat?"

Hening.

"Aku juga sendirian seh, tapi sebentar lagi orang tuaku juga menjemputku. Mana orang tuamu?"

Kenapa sih bocah ini, datang tiba-tiba dan bertanya macam-macam. Menjengkelkan.

"Oi, kalau ditanya dijawab dong, bagaimana bisa aku membantumu kalau kau diam saja?!"

bentaknya kesal.

Aku menatapnya tajam, tanganku terkepal dan bergetar. Membantu? Membantu bagaimana?

Memangnya apa yang bisa kau bantu? Mencari orang tuaku? Aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa orang tuaku, apalagi kau, memangnya kau tahu orang tuaku seperti apa? Ada dimana? Hah?!!

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada bocah sok akrab ini, tapi aku tahu aku tak mungkin bisa dan saat itu tangisku kembali meledak.

"Oi, Oi… jangan menangis dong!"

Aku terisak-isak, tak kupedulikan bocah itu walaupun aku tahu dia masih ada memalingkan wajahku agar dia tak bisa melihat aku yang sedang menangis.

"Oi," dia menyentuh pundakku. aku sedikit terkejut namun segera kutepis tangannya.

Air mata yang keluar sedikit mengaburkan pandanganku, aku tak tahu lagi dia masih ada disana atau mungkin sudah pergi. Mana mungkin dia peduli padaku.

Are? Apa ini? Hangat.

Biru? Syal?

"Ka-kau bisa kedinginan, lihat itu kaosmu sudah basah karena air mata."

Ku perhatikan syal yang melilit di leherku, Syal biru tua polos. Ku sentuh ujungnya disitu ku temukan tulisan huruf US. Apa ini ya?

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya tampak lebih memerah dari biasanya. Entah berapa lama kami hanya saling memandang, sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan berbalik membelakangiku.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih kembali untukmu." Katanya sambil hendak melangkah pergi.

Tunggu! Kumohon tunggu! A… aku, Syal ini? Aku ingin berterimakasih. Tunggu! Kumohon…

Tanpa kusadari aku berlari kearahnya dan menarik lengannya. Dia memandang heran padaku

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang hangat dan menariknya.

"E…eh, apa mau sih?" dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun genggamanku begitu erat.

Aku kemudian melepaskannya dan duduk berjongkok di tanah yang telah tertutup salju ini. Mencari-cari ranting dan menuliskan sesuatu di tumpukan salju itu.

'Arigato'

Dia memandang tulisan itu dengan keheranan.

"Hn, tak bisakah kau mengatakannya saja?"

Aku menunduk, kembali menulis

'Tidak'

Dia menatapku tajam dan tak kusangka dia ikut berjongkok didepanku.

"Hei, apa kamu tidak bisa bicara ya ?"

Aku menggeleng, dia tampak terkejut

"Jadi kamu bisu?!" katanya keras.

"Ah, ma- maap, aku…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala

'Daijobu' kataku

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus minta maap, aku benar-benar tak tahu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan dia pun tersenyum. Wajahku sedikit hangat melihat senyum itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis? Apa tak ada yang mau bermain denganmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala

'Hanya teringat orang tuaku'

"Memang dimana mereka?"

'aku tak tahu, aku hanya tinggal di panti, tapi semua orang disana jahat kecuali Iruka'san."

"Hmmm, sou ka?"

'aku hanya merasa sendiri'

Kami terdiam

"Kau tahu kata ibuku di dunia ini kita tak mungkin hidup sendiri, kalaupun iya kita tak perlu sedih, karena suatu saat nanti pasti ada seseorang yang mau berbagi tangis dan tawa dengan kita."

Aku memandangnya dan dia balik memandangku, sesaat kucerna kata-kata.

'Seseorang? Siapa?'

"Ya- yaah kau mungkin belum pernah bertemu saja dengannya"

'…'

"… atau sudah." Kali ini dia memalingkan mukanya dariku, menyembunyikan guratan merah yang tampak di kedua pipinya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, bukan hanya wajahku namun hatikupun sepertinya menjadi hangat mendengar kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum menatapku, senyum yang indah dan mungkin akan terpatri lekat di hatiku, senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali ini aku dapatkan dari orang lain.

'Siapa namamu?' tanyaku

"Sasuke, Uchiha sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke. Siapa…"

"Sasukeeeee~!!!" teriakan itu memotong pembicaraannya yang belum selesai, seorang wanita melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami.

"Oh itu ibuku, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa ya."

Belum sempat dia beranjak pergi aku menarik kembali lengannya. Ku lepas syal biru tua yang masih melilit di leherku,

"Tidak usah!" katanya sambil meletakkan Syal miliknya itu ke leherku.

"Ini untukmu saja, anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan kita."

Tadinya aku ragu namun dia meyakinkan aku dengan senyumnya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan? Syal ini mungkin akan mengingatkanmu padaku. Nah Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah itu dia berlari menghampiri wanita itu, dari kejauhan aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama tertelan oleh butiran salju yang turun saat itu. Dan satu yang masih ku ingat, senyum hangat miliknya…

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

Senyum hangat miliknya, senyum yang rasanya tak lagi ku lihat saat ini. Hanya wajah dingin dan datar. muka yang pucat, tak bersemu merah seperti saat itu, mata yang beku, tak berbinar seperti dulu. Orang ini… orang yang sama kan? Uchiha Sasuke yang kutemui 10 tahun lalu?

Masih ku perhatikan orang di sebelahku ini, dia masih memandang keluar jendela yang sedikit berembun, penjelasan Kakashi'sensei sama sekali tak ku perhatikan. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang sedang aku alami sekarang. Senang, yah tentu saja 10 tahun ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya, di sampingku, dekat denganku. Walaupun aku yakin dia sudah melupakan aku, bagaimana tidak aku belum sempat memberikan namaku padanya. Mata hitam itu tiba-tiba menatap mata biru milikku, entah kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Entah kenapa wajah itu sepertinya mendekat dan bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di bibirku. Detik itu juga aku tak tahu lagi ada dimana.

"Hn, manis…"

Eh? Yang tadi apa ya? Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku?

Dapat kulihat lagi wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Dobe, Aku mengerti kalau kau tertarik padaku, tapi aku tak memiliki hobi seperti itu."

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang dingin, wajahnya tak menunjukan emosi sama sekali.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti, Apa maksudnya? Dan lagi apa tadi barusan? Perlahan aku menyentuh bibirku. Pelan-pelan aku otakku meregister semua kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

BRAAAAKKKK!!!

Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja dan berdiri tegak, aku menutupi bibirku dengan punggung tanganku, mataku terbelalak tajam. Wajahku saat ini mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak, i… itu…

"Naruto'kun? Ada masalah?"

Aku hanya memandang Kakashi'sensei yang tampak bingung melihat tingkahku, seluruh perhatian seisi kelaspun kini tertuju padaku. Kuharap tak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan. Untung saja bangku kami tepat dipojok belakang sendiri. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat bisa hancur reputasiku. Sial.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Walaupun kakashi'sensei agak tak percaya kalau 'tak ada apa-apa' denganku, dia kemudian menyuruhku kembali duduk dan suasana kembali normal. Dengan agak gemetaran –karena benar-benar kesal- aku kembali duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke sialan ini. Kurang ajar! Itukan… itukan…

Ciuman pertamaku…

"Hn, dobe…" bisiknya namun masih terdengar jelas olehku

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mengirimkan death glareku padanya. Cih mati saja kau.

TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

TBC

Chapter 1 selesai, Hahahahahaha! XD XD -tertawa GaJe-

Jadi gimana? Bisa diterima? Perlu di Flame? Ga usah di Update? Terserah-terserah…

Buat Senpai-senpai atau Kouhai-kouhai -Ditendang! Bukannya Yuuya ini juga Kouhai?!- tolong Read and Review dunk! -Puppy Eyes no Jutsu-

Onegai shimasu ^^

Once Again READ & REVIEW !!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Not Know About You

Pairing: Sasunaru

Rating : T (May be ^^)

Genre: Romance

Language : Indonesian

Warnings : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi (Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that

I Love Sasunaru, so if don't like please don't read)

Disclaimer : Duh! dari dulu ampe' sekarang Kishimoto-sensei yang punya

A/N :

AU, Besar peluang OOC, Beberapa Character yang ada di Naruto mungkin 'dihilangkan' di Fic ini, hohoho -kemana ya mereka?- di Chapter ini Yuuya sedikit kesulitan kalau harus menulis saat Naruro 'berbicara' , hahaha… Sankyuu buat yang udah Review Konayuki Chapter 1, Akhirnya mengUpdate chapter 2 juga neh, Hn…entah akan jadi seperti apa, karenanya Yuuya mohon bantuannya lagi, Wehehehew…

Well! Enjoy ^^

KONAYUKI

By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

I may not know everything about you

Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of people

There's no proof but I'm very serious of it (*)

**Chapter 2 : I May Not Know Everything About You**

**Naruto POV**

"Na…Naruto-kun, ma-mau makan b-bareng?"

Aku tak menjawab, hanya memberikan cengiran lebar -Uzumaki Naruto Trade Mark- sambil mengacungkan jempolku padanya.

BWOOOOSH!!

Entah karena cengiranku -atau karena jempolku ya?- wajah cewek bermata putih itu tampak memerah dan seketika itu juga dia tergeletak di lantai.

Are?

"O-Oi, Hinata?! Kamu kenapa? Ck, melihatnya orang ini saja kau sampai pingsan? Oi, Hinata! Sadar dong!!"

Cowok yang memiliki tato -aneh- berbentuk segitiga itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata. Namanya Kiba.

"Mendokusei~"

Yang ini Shikamaru, kalau ku perhatikan dari tadi si rambut nanas ini paling sering bilang 'Mendokusei' ini lah, 'Mendokusei' itulah. Ck, Mendokusei~

Loh?!!

Waktu istirahat ini kami berkenalan, Kiba yang sebangku dengan Shikamaru menghampiriku, kemudian Hinata datang dan menawari kami untuk makan siang bersama. Sudah tak ada siswa lain di kelas, bahkan Si Teme itu pun sudah tak tampak lagi batang hidungnya.

Uuhh! Aku terpaksa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah kalau mengingat kejadian tadi. Ciuman pertamaku yang malang. Hilang di tangan seorang laki-laki disaat umurku baru 16 tahun.

Ya Tuhan, laki-laki?!

Cih, Sialan si Teme itu!

Aku melirik ke arah Kiba, Shikamaru dan Hinata, merasa lega karena mereka tak 'mengistimewakan' ku, tak ada tatapan kasihan ataupun simpati yang berlebihan. Dan disinilah aku, berjalan bersama mereka bertiga menuju kantin, tentunya setelah Kiba berhasil menyadarkan Hinata.

Ck, gadis yang aneh!

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

BRUAAAAAKKK!!!

Suara keras itu tidak hanya mengundang perhatian kami yang baru saja sampai di kantin tetapi juga seluruh murid yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Bastard!!"

Suara itu, kalau tak salah…

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Brengsek!!"

Sasuke?!

Ku lihat dengan jelas dia tengah mencengkeram erat kerah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Pria itu tampak tak bergeming dan dari raut muka Sasuke, aku yakin dia benar-benar marah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak saat melihatnya begini. Di mana senyumnya yang dulu?

"Cih!!"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, membuat pria itu terjatuh dilantai. Seorang pria berambut merah segera berlari dan membantu pria itu berdiri, dengan cepat Sasuke keluar dari kantin ini, melewatiku tanpa peduli keberadaanku sama sekali.

"Ne-Neji-niisan, daijobu ka?"

Hinata berlari menuju pria berambut panjang yang pelan-pelan berdiri dari posisinya. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas dari wajah gadis itu. Setelah ku perhatikan, baik Hinata maupun pria yang bernama Neji itu memiliki mata yang sama. Mungkin mereka saudara, bukankah tadi Hinata memanggilnya Niisan?!

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hinata-sama."

'Sama'?!

Belum sempat aku menghilangkan keherananku, Shikamaru dan Kiba menyapa mereka berdua. Dan aku begitu terkejut karena kedua orang temanku ini memanggil mereka Neji-senpai dan Gaara-senpai. Aku yakin pria berambut merah itu bernama Gaara. Kulitnya pucat, disekitar matanya terbentuk lingkaran hitam yang tampak jelas. Di tambah lagi Tato kanji yang ada di dahinya, penampilan yang menurutku sedikit… umm, apa ya? Unik?!

Tapi apa hubungannya Sasuke dengan Senpai-senpai ini? Kenapa dia bisa begitu marah?

Apa Senpai-senpai ini menggangunya karena dia junior? Tapi kalau kulihat mereka bukan tipe orang seperti itu, bukankah Hinata, Kiba dan Shikamaru tampak begitu menghormati mereka? Lalu kenapa…

"…Ruto, Naruto!"

HE?!

Ya ampun, aku melamun ya? Sampai-sampai aku baru menyadari kalau aku masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantin ini. Ku lihat Kiba melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku segera menghampiri mereka. Aku duduk disamping Shikamaru dan Kiba, sedangkan Hinata, Neji-senpai serta Gaara-senpai duduk tepat di depan kami. Kedua Senpai itu memandang kearahku tanpa berkedip, membuatku sedikit nervous dan merinding.

Hei hei hei, apa ada yang salah denganku?!

Melihat aku yang merasa tak nyaman, Hinata kemudian memperkenalkan diriku pada mereka berdua.

"A-ano Neji-niisan, Gaara-senpai, i-ini U-Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Dia mu-murid baru d-di kelas kami." Ucapnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Aku berdiri dan membungkuk, tak lupa ku berikan 'Cengiran Khas Uzumaki Naruto' ke arah mereka. Neji-senpai dan Gaara-senpai hanya memandang dingin kearahku. Apa ada yang salah? Uh… mungkin harus kucoba dengan cara yang lain.

Ku ulurankan tanganku, maksudnya ingin berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Tapi lagi-lagi, aksiku itu tak digubris. Mereka terus menatap dingin ke arahku seakan aku ini makhluk aneh dari luar angkasa. Ya ampun, banyak sekali orang yang tak memiliki emosi di sekolah ini.

Oh iya!

Aku mengambil Notebook dan pensil, (A/N : Notebook disini bukan Laptop tapi Buku Catatan, hehehe XD ) menuliskan sesuatu disana. Aksiku membuat mereka berlima memandang heran ke arahku. Ku letakkan Notebook itu di atas meja.

'Salam kenal, senpai.'

Begitulah yang aku tulis.

"Hn…" Neji-senpai tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau membuang-buang Notebook mu. katakan saja, kami tidak tuli." Ucapnya kemudian.

Hinata tampak pucat, mungkin dia menyadari 'kesalahannya'. Dia lupa menambahkan kalau aku ini…

"Ne-Neji-niisan, Na-Naruto-kun ini…"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya aku menyodorkan kembali Notebook itu kearah mereka.

'Gomen. Senpai memang tidak tuli. Tapi aku ini bisu, karenanya mungkin hanya ini caraku berkomunikasi dengan senpai. Gomen…'

Bisa kulihat keterkejutan di wajah Neji-senpai maupun Gaara-senpai, namun sekejap kemudian menghilang. Mereka kembali memandangiku dengan tatapan yang… Aneh?!

Uuuhh…

"Hn, menarik sekali. Senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-san. Aku Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata-sama."

Tanpa sengaja bibirku membentuk huruf 'O' dan mengangguk-angguk. Pandanganku beralih ke Tuan Gotic yang dari tadi duduk manis di samping Neji-senpai.

"Gaara." Ucapnya singkat.

Ahahahaha, hanya itu ya?!

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Benar-benar deh Senpai-senpai ini...

Kami kemudian memesan makanan, sembari menunggu Kiba tampak asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata-chan maupun Shikamaru. Meskipun Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan perkataan 'Mendokusei'nya. Berkali-kali Neji-senpai tampak mengirimkan death glare nya pada Kiba saat tanpa sengaja -atau dengan sengaja ya?- Kiba menyentuh tangan Hinata atau membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil. Yare-yare~ Over protektif sepertinya. Sedangkan Gaara-senpai…

Yeah Garaa-senpai adalah Gaara-senpai. Apalagi yang bisa aku katakan tentangnya ya?

"A-Ano Neji-niisan, ke-kenapa tadi b-bertengkar dengan Sa-Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Membuatku memasang kuping lebar-lebar kerena sedari tadi aku juga penasaran. Lagi pula…

Sasuke-senpai?!

Kenapa harus memanggil si Teme itu dengan embel-embel 'Senpai'? bukannya kita satu kelas ya?

Neji-senpai tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Masalah seperti biasa, Hinata-sama."

Hinata-chan hanya ber-Oh ria mendengar jawaban Neji-senpai. Kurasa dia tak berniat bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Haduw, jadi penasaran aku…

Aku kembali menulis di Notebook ku dan ku serahkan pada Hinata-chan, dia menerima dan membacanya dengan malu-malu. Hei hei hei, itu bukan surat cinta…

'Hinata-chan, kenapa kau memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Senpai?'

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya saat dia memandangku. Wajahnya kini tampak lebih memerah.

"O-oh, gomen N-Naruto-kun. Aku lupa m-memberitahumu. Sa-Sasuke-senpai itu dulu t-teman sekelas Neji-niisan d-dan Gaara-senpai di kelas satu. Mereka j-juga satu sekolah sa-saat SMP dulu."

HE?!

"Iya, dia pernah tak naik kelas., karena itulah kami memanggilnya Senpai." Jelas Kiba

"Hmm, Mungkin kalau tidak ada kejadian itu, saat ini dia sudah satu tingkat di atas kami."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu Kiba mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Neji-senpai maupun Gaara-senpai. Menyadari omongannya yang kelepasan, Kiba hanya tertunduk.

Kejadian?!

Apa 'Kejadian' ini yang membuat perubahan sikapnya? Apa sebenarnya yang telah aku lewatkan selama ini?

'Kejadian apa?' Tanyaku.

Tak ada yang menjawab, mereka hanya terdiam.

'Onegai! Ceritakan padaku semua tentang Sasuke.' Pintaku sedikit memaksa.

Kali ini giliranku yang mendapatkan death glare dari Neji-senpai. Namun aku tak akan mengalah, apapun yang terjadi aku harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan cerita Sasuke, Uzumaki-san?" kali ini Gaara-senpai yang angkat bicara.

Lama aku terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan semua hal yang mengenai Sasuke? Itu karena…

'Karena aku tak lagi melihat senyumnya seperti dulu.'

Semua tampak terkejut begitu membaca jawabanku di Notebook itu. Neji-senpai tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seperti dulu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Na-Naruto-kun pernah b-bertemu Sasuke-senpai sebelumnya?" Tanya Hinata.

'Ya, dia satu-satunya temanku waktu kami kecil. Tapi, itu tak penting sekarang. Ku mohon ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini?'

Kedua senpai itu sempat bertukar pandang sebelum Neji menghela nafas pelan dan memulai bercerita.

"Dengar Uzumaki, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Ku harap kau jauhi Sasuke setelah ini."

Apa maksudnya?

Namun untuk sekarang aku tak ingin berdebat dan dengan serius aku -bahkan ketiga teman baruku ini- mendengarkan cerita Neji-senpai.

"Kurasa kejadiannya hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Sasuke ditemukan di ruang kerja ayahnya, berlumuran darah di samping mayat seorang pria. Polisi baru datang tiga puluh menit kemudian dan memastikan bahwa mayat itu adalah Fuugaku Uchiha, Ayah kandung Sasuke."

DEG!!

Dia ditemukan berlumuran darah disamping mayat Ayahnya?! Apa mungkin…

"Fuugaku Uchiha diduga mati bunuh diri karena hanya terdapat sidik jari korban di pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Polisi meminta keterangan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke, namun dia sama sekali tak mau berbicara. Saat di temukan dia begitu pucat, tatapannya kosong dan tubuhnya begitu dingin, darah membasahi seluruh seragam sekolahnya. Namun tak ada air mata di sana, dia tak menangis sama sekali. Kami yang berada disanapun tak bisa membujuknya untuk bicara."

Kecurigaanku ternyata salah. Benar-benar bodoh kalau aku berpikir…

Ah, sudahlah.

"Benar-benar kondisi yang tak wajar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Karena itu Sasuke di bawa ke pusat rehabilitasi untuk mengetahui keadaan jiwanya. Kurang lebih Enam bulan dia di sana, karena banyak meninggalkan pelajaran, pihak sekolah akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menaikkannya ke kelas dua. Sejak kembali ke sekolah dia lebih suka menyendiri, dingin bahkan terkadang cepat emosi. Dia lebih suka pergi keatap sekolah atau bahkan tak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali. Bahkan dia pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan murid sekolah lain hingga di Skor selama satu bulan. Walaupun begitu dia itu genius, nilai pelajarannya saja selalu diatas rata-rata."

Duh! Mungkin kejeniusannya itu yang membuatnya tetap di kagumi anak-anak perempuan di kelas kami.

'Apa tak pernah ada yang mencoba menasehatinya?' tanyaku

"Uzumaki! Apa kau tak melihat apa yang baru saja menimpaku?"

Neji-senpai menyengir sinis.

Uuuhhh, iya sih. Tapi setidaknya…

'Bagaimana dengan Ibunya, aku yakin Sasuke akan mendengarkannya. Atau saudaranya mungkin.'

Kedua senpai itu terdiam lagi. Kali ini Gaara-senpai yang gantian bercerita.

"Ibu Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya singkat.

DEG!!

Kecelakaan?! 10 tahun yang lalu?! Itukan…

"Dia hanya memiliki kakak laki-laki, tapi sepertinya dia tak pernah peduli pada Sasuke dan lebih sering ke luar kota untuk mengurusi bisnis ayahnya."

Hening, kami terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan saat pesanan kami datang pun tak ada dari kami yang menyentuhnya. Informasi yang barusan aku dapat terus saja berputar-putar di benakku. Ibu Sasuke meninggal, Ayah Sasuke bunuh diri, Kakaknya tak pernah peduli padanya. Dulu dia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, sekarang dia sendiri, Sasuke sendiri dan kesepian. Apa yang dia punya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sama seperti aku, sama seperti…

Ugh!

Pandanganku tiba-tiba berkabut. Sial! aku tak boleh menangis di depan mereka.

Aku segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk berpamitan dengan mereka. Sesaat aku melesat meninggalkan kantin itu. Tak ku pedulikan makanan favoritku yang belum sempat ku sentuh ataupun teriakan Kiba yang terus saja memanggil namaku.

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

Aku berlari melewati koridor kelas ini. Tak ku pedulikan omelan beberapa siswa yang tanpa sengaja aku tabrak. Air mata yang tadinya berhasil ku bendung, kini jatuh tak tertahan lagi. Aku baru mengerti kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini. Semua peristiwa yang menyedihkan itu yang mengubah hidupnya. Aku mengerti sekali perasaannya. Sungguh, aku paham sekali. Saat Iruka-san menceritakan kisah hidupku pun aku begitu terpukul. Marah, sedih, kecewa dan menganggap semuanya tak adil untukku.

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus dia?

Ya Tuhan…

Aku masuk ke kelas, bergegas ke bangku milikku, dengan cepat aku mengambil 'sesuatu' dari dalam tas, ku sembunyikan di balik Jas dan segera berlari menuju atap. Ku harap dia ada di sana seperti yang dikatakan Neji-senpai tadi.

Sasuke…

*********************************YuuYa*********************************

Dia disana, terduduk diantara salju yang menyelimuti tempat ini. Hitam yang begitu kontras dengan putih. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang tampak kesepian. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak searah angin.

Indah

Rasanya aku tak ingin mengalihkan mataku dari pemandangan ini.

Seandainya aku bisa bicara aku akan memanggil namamu, memelukmu dari belakang dan mengucapkan semua kata yang ada di dunia untuk menghibur dan melindungimu. Agar hatimu sedikit mencair. Agar hatimu tak sedingin salju itu.

Namun saat ini, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?

Aku terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri sehingga baru ku sadari mata hitam miliknya menatap tajam padaku. Seolah mengirimkan pesan agar aku segera pergi dan menjauh darinya.

Gawat!

Untuk beberapa lama kami hanya saling menatap, sampai akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke putihnya salju di depan sana.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!!" kata-katanya begitu datar dan dingin.

Aku sedikit terkejut namun dia sama sekali tak menoleh kearahku.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kau itu tak bisa bicara ya?!"

DEG!!

Tak ku pedulikan ucapannya yang terkesan sinis itu, ku beranikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Ternyata pemandangan dari sini begitu indah, pantas saja Neji-senpai bilang Sasuke sering kemari. Tempat ini cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

Perlahan aku duduk di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya menikmati kebisuan ini. Aku memperhatikannya kembali, entah kenapa sekilas aku melihat kesedihan di mata hitamnya.

"Dobe, apa kau ingin ku cium lagi?"

HE-HENTAAAIIIIIIII!!!

Seketika itu juga aku menjauhkan diriku darinya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Memori 'Ciuman Pertama' yang tak terduga itu membuat wajahku kembali terasa panas. Mulutku bergerak menutup dan terbuka seperti ikan, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Sasuke hanya menyengir sinis melihatku yang tampak ketakutan.

Ya ampun orang ini, Mood nya gampang sekali berubah. Sebentar marah, sebentar diam, lalu sebentar lagi mirip… Akh, Dasar Teme!

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kujadikan alat komunikasi untuk berbicara dengannya, karena tanpa sengaja ku tinggalkan Notebook dan pensil ku di kantin.

'Ah, itu dia!' seruku dalam hati saat menemukan ranting di sela-sela tumpukan salju.

Aku berjongkok dan sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas lantai putih ini. Sasuke tampak tertarik melihat apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

'Seperti Deja-vu ya?'

Itu yang aku tulis.

"Deja-vu?!" Sasuke tampak kebingungan.

'Hehehe, apa kau tak ingat kejadian ini sebelumnya. Aku menulis di atas salju, dan kau disini membaca tulisanku.'

"Apa maksudmu, dobe? Kau berhalusinasi?" Tanyanya sinis.

'Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, Teme!' Kataku tak kalah sinis

'Sepuluh tahun lalu, dihari yang bersalju seperti saat ini. Aku bertemu denganmu.'

Matanya sedikit melebar saat membaca tulisanku.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu?" meski berbisik aku masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

'Ini milikmu kan, Sasuke?!'

Ku ambil Syal biru tua yang dari tadi ku sembunyikan di balik jasku. Ku perhatikan reaksinya, mata hitamnya tambah melebar karena terkejut dan sesaat ada berbagai emosi yang terpancar disana, marah, sedih, bahagia?!

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dia mengambil Syal dari tanganku. Dia menatap Syal biru tua itu lekat-lekat, memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kujelaskan dan kemudian menatap Syal itu kembali. Di telusurinya huruf US yang terajut di sana. Lama kami terdiam.

Aku menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia kembali fokus padaku.

'Sepuluh tahun lalu ada seseorang yang berkata bahwa di dunia ini kita tak mungkin hidup sendiri, kalaupun iya kita tak perlu sedih, karena suatu saat nanti pasti ada seseorang yang mau berbagi tangis dan tawa dengan kita. Iya kan Sasuke?'

Selesai membaca tulisanku wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah, entah kenapa kesedihan tampak begitu jelas disana. Aku baru menyadari, mungkin kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita itu.

'Gomen, Sasuke.'

Dia mengerutkan kening dan memandang heran kearahku.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Dobe?!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mengalihkan pandanganku sehingga tak harus menatap mata hitamnya.

'Gomen, Aku turut berduka, atas apa yang menimpa keluargamu.'

Tanpa ku duga dia menarik lenganku. Menggenggamnya erat sehingga bisa kurasakan sakit menjalar ditubuhku.

Ugh!

"Apa yang kau tahu, Huh?!"

Bisa kulihat matanya memerah. Tiga bentuk koma terlihat melingkari retinanya. Aku sedikit ketakutan melihatnya seperti ini. Dengan sedikit kesulitan aku berusaha menjelaskannya.

'Neji-senpai dan Gaara-senpai yang menceritakan semuanya padaku.'

"Bagaimana bisa mereka…"

Sial! Sesaat aku menyesali apa yang telah kukatakan. Neji-senpai dan Gaara-senpai bisa terkena masalah karena aku.

'Mereka bercerita agar setelah tahu tentang mu, aku tak lagi mendekatimu.' Jelasku

"Dan seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki!" Bentaknya.

'Demo… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi dan mengembalikan Syal itu. Karena Sasuke dan Syal itulah aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih padamu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.'

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku mengusap lenganku yang masih terasa sakit. Dia mengenggam erat Syal yang masih ada ditangannya.

"Cih, aku tak butuh ini!"

Dibuangnya Syal biru tua itu ke lantai yang tertutup salju. Mataku melebar saat melihat 'Benda Berharga' itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Perlahan aku mengambilnya kembali.

"Dengar Uzumaki! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Ku pikir kau sudah salah orang. Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang kau maksud itu, mungkin…"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin dia telah mati 10 tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya dingin.

Kami terdiam lagi. Ku coba menulis sesuatu untuk sekedar menghiburnya.

'Kau tak sendiri, Sasuke. Kau memiliki teman-teman yang begitu peduli padamu.'

"Aku tak butuh mereka."

'Jika kau mau, mereka pasti mau membantumu.'

"I Don't need a pity, Uzumaki!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

'Wakatta yo, Sasuke.'

Mungkin kesabarannya sudah habis, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak memaksanya berbicara. Karena detik itu juga dia mencengkeram kerah bajuku, mendorong tubuhku hingga terjepit diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang tersengal ,mungkin dia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Listen to me, Uzumaki!! Aku tak butuh ceramah dari orang sepertimu!"  
DEG!!

"Jauhi aku atau kau akan menyesal. Dan kau tahu…"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!"

Bentak Sasuke keras tepat di depan wajahku, tubuhku didorongnya dengan kasar hingga terjatuh ke lantai yang tertutup salju ini. Aku tertunduk, ku genggam erat Syal biru pemberiannya dulu. Bisa ku mendengar suara langkahnya menjauhi tempat ini, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku bergumam pelan meski tahu tak akan ada suara yang keluar

'_Boku wa kimi no subete nado shittewa inai darou_

_Soredemo ichiokunin kara kimi wo mitsuketayo_

_Konkyo wa naikedo honki de omotterunda' _**(*)**

Dan air mataku kembali mengalir…

TBC

Huaaaaaaaah!! Chapter 2 selesai juga Hehe ^^

Paham kan kenapa Naruto 'Berkata' seperti itu?! -perhatikan tanda **(*)**- Transalate nya ada di Kalimat Awal sebelum cerita di mulai.

Gomen kelamaan Update'na. Tes dan Wawancara membuat Yuuya mesti berhenti membuat fic sejenak -Sigh-

Domo Arigato buat yang udah review Fic ini. Pairing yang lain dan kisah kenapa Naruto jadi bisu akan Yuuya ceritakan di Chapter selanjutnya. Apa alur nya terlalu cepat ya? Itu karena Yuuya hanya akan membuat beberapa Chapter untuk Fic ini, jadi di cepetin aja ya? Hehehehe XP XP

So, R&R Please!!

READ & REVIEW ^^v


	3. Chapter 3 : Fragile

**Pairing** : Sasunaru

**Rating** : T (Mungkin)

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**Warnings** : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi (Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that

I Love Sasunaru, so if don't like please don't read)

**Disclaimer** : Naru punya Sasu XP

Well! Enjoy ^^

* * *

**KONAYUKI**

By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Snow powder is too fragile**

**In front us, keep on leaving stains on the rough asphalt forever**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Fragile**

* * *

Damn! Damn! Damn that Blond Idiot!

Kutukku dalam hati. Tanganku mengepal menahan marah. Tahu apa dia tentang aku, cih!

Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kejadian itu. Namun tetap saja setiap mengingatnya, rasanya aku ingin meledak-ledak. Bukan, bukannya benci padanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Tak ku pedulikan bunyi Handphone yang terus saja mengusik keheningan kamar tidurku. Biar saja, toh nanti juga mati sendiri. Tak melihatnya pun aku tahu dari siapa telepon itu.

Pasti Neji. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berusaha menghubungiku dan aku tak ambil pusing untuk berbicara lagi padanya. Dia hanya diam saat ku bentak habis-habisan, Gaara pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cih, apa sih maksud mereka menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku pada si Dobe itu.

Sebenarnya, Aku sempat kaget saat pertama kali melihat Naruto di koridor apalagi begitu tahu bahwa dia adalah murid pindahan baru di kelasku. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat menjahili dan menciumnya waktu itu. Ck, dobe!

Tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka, dia adalah bocah pirang yang ku temui di sudut taman sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kulupakan mata biru itu, mata biru yang selalu mengingatkanku pada birunya laut.

Biru seperti Syal yang ku berikan padanya. Syal rajutan Ibu untukku.

Ibu…

Ku pandangi langit-langit kamar ini. Sepi. Hening. Tak ada suara Ibu yang ribut memasak di dapur, tak ada suara Ayah dan Itachi yang biasa mengobrol. Tak ada apa-apa.

Tak ada apapun lagi di rumah ini.

Ku tutup mataku. Kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku bisa menangis ataupun berteriak sesukaku kalau aku mau. Sebab tak akan ada yang mendengar.

"I miss you, Okasan..." bisikku pelan.

Perlahan aku terbuai dalam keheningan. Terperosok jauh kedalam kegelapan alam bawah sadar. Ah, aku lelah…

* * *

Kakashi memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang tampak sibuk mencatat pelajaran. Beberapa murid terdengar berbisik-bisik.

"Ne~ Ino, Sasuke-kun tak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Tak datang ke sekolah pun tak masalah bagi Sasuke-kun, dia itu kan pintar." Ujar Ino.

"Ino-pig, kalau Sasuke-kun tak datang ke sekolah berarti kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya semakin sedikit tahu!"

"Shut Up Forehead girl! Sok cantik banget sih kamu!"

"Sssssttttttt!!!"

Ternyata bisik-bisik itu semakin keras saja, murid-murid yang lain menjadi sedikit terganggu. Suasana kembali hening, namun masih saja ada murid yang tidak bisa tenang.

Kiba melemparkan kertas yang telah diremasnya kearah hinata yang kebetulan duduk dua bangku didepannya.

Hinata sedikit kaget ketika melihat 'benda terbang' kearahnya. Perlahan kertas yang telah kumal itu dibukanya.

'Naruto tak berangkat lagi hari ini, jangan-jangan karena kejadian kemarin ya? Kiba ^^'

Mata Hinata sedikit meredup. Dia tampak menyesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sepupu sekaligus Senpainya melabrak Naruto.

Hinata menoleh kearah Kiba dan menggeleng. Seakan mengirimkan pesan

'Aku tidak tahu'

Kiba kembali menulis sesuatu di kertas dan melemparkannya ke arah Hinata, namun kali ini lemparannya terlalu jauh dan mendarat tepat di muka Kakashi-sensei.

Ooppsss!!

Baik Kiba maupun Hinata tampak pucat. Shikamaru yang duduk di dekat Kiba hanya membisikkan 'Oh, so troublesome'nya

Kakashi membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

'Bagaimana kalau kita berdua menjenguk Naruto? Kiba ^^'

"Hmmm…."

Kakashi melihat ke arah Kiba. Kiba menelan ludah.

"Thanks Kiba atas ajakan 'Kencan'mu, tapi kurasa Naruto-kun sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat."

Spontan seisi kelas tertawa. Wajah Kiba memerah sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kakashi memandang ke arah bangku belakang yang kosong. Bukan hanya Naruto-kun bahkan Sasuke-kun juga hari ini tidak masuk. Walaupun Iruka-san tadi menelponnya dan mengabarkan kalau Naruto kurang enak badan, tapi sepertinya bukan cuma itu alasannya.

Hmmm, mungkin benar kata Kiba. Bagaimana kalau aku menjenguknya ya? Dengan begitu mungkin aku memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengan Iruka-san.

Hehehehe…

* * *

"Tok tok tok…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, daijobu ka?" tanya Iruka sedikit khawatir tapi yang dikhawatirkan malah semakin membenamkan dirinya di bawah bantal.

"Makanlah dulu, dari pagi kau belum makan apa-apa." Bujuk Iruka.

Sudah jam tiga sore, Naruto sendiri tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia mengurung diri di kamar. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tak berangkat, Umm… lebih tepatnya membolos.

Iruka menghela nafas, suara langkahnya bergema, semakin lama semakin menjauhi ruangan ini. kemudian hening.

Kini hanya tinggal suara isakan kecil dari balik pintu bercat orange itu. Sosok berambut pirang itu menggelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Mata birunya yang tadinya jernih tampak sedikit memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Perkataan Sasuke terus saja terulang menggaung di benaknya.

'Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!'

Ya, Aku memang tak tahu apa- apa tentang dia, Lagipula siapa aku dan apa urusanku hingga mencampuri masalahnya. Memang benar katanya, aku ini Dobe! Bodoh! Idiot!

Ugh!

Tapi, bukan cuma kata-kata Sasuke yang membuatnya tampak kacau seperti sekarang, perkataan Neji-senpai kemarin pun semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sejak kejadian di atap. Sasuke tak masuk, bahkan setelah meninggalkanku di atap hari itupun dia tak lagi mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. Tas dan orangnya entah lenyap kemana. Beberapa murid bilang, Sasuke meninggalkan kelas sambil marah-marah dan membentak siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Hhhhh, apa ini karena aku ya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang, tak kupedulikan Hinata, Kiba maupun Shikamaru yang menatap heran ke arahku. Kelas sudah sepi sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, hanya tinggal kami berempat di sini.

Pandanganku beralih keluar jendela, beberapa murid tampak menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di bawah pohon. Hari ini salju tak turun.

"Uzumaki~!"

Aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang masuk ke kelas kami dan langsung menuju ke arahku. Tau-tau kerah seragamku sudah di cengkeramnya dan badanku sedikit terangkat.

"Ne-Neji-niisan, Ya-yamette!"

Hinata berusaha menghentikan sepupunya itu. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya dariku.

Aku menatap mata putih Neji-senpai, dia tampak marah. Ah, sudah kuduga bakal begini.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi Sasuke! Apa yang kau bilang padanya hingga dia marah seperti itu, Hah?!" bentaknya keras tepat di wajahku.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku dibentak orang sejak masuk ke sekolah ini.

Neji-senpai terus menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya. Hinata, Kiba dan Shikamaru tampak khawatir namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Beberapa saat kami terdiam, namun Neji-senpai belum juga melepaskanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya kalau seperti ini.

Ya ampun, apa dia lupa kalau aku ini tak bisa bicara?!

"Neji, lepaskan!"

Bukan sebuah perintah lebih tepatnya itu sebuah permintaan. Pandangan kami beralih ke Gaara-senpai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kini berada di depan pintu kelas.

Sesaat Neji-senpai masih tak mau mengindahkan permintaan Gaara-senpai, namun perlahan di lepaskannya juga cengkramannya dariku.

Syukurlah, aku bisa bernafas lagi…

"Dengar Uzumaki kau ini tak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Menjauhlah dan jangan campuri urusan kami!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ku dengar dari Neji-senpai sebelum dia pergi. Aku hanya tertunduk dan menjalani sisa jam belajar hari itu tanpa bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hhhhhhhh…

Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa, aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa, aku yang tak memahami apa-apa. Sampai sebegitu bodohnya kah aku ini di mata mereka ?! Tak bisakah aku ini sedikit… berguna?!

Agh, Sial! bukan saatnya aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku yang nyaman, ku singkirkan selimut tebal yang dari tadi menutupiku. Perlahan aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju aku segera turun ke bawah.

Iruka melihat ku yang akhirnya mau keluar kamar. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku panaskan dulu makanannya ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Meski aku tak begitu lapar.

Aku melihat Iruka-san yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, punggungnya membelakangiku. Dia tak bertanya kenapa aku membolos hari ini, seakan mengerti kalau aku akan bercerita kalau tiba saatnya nanti. Itu sudah kebiasaanku.

Aku beruntung masih memiliki Iruka-san, dia Ayah kedua bagiku. Tak pernah menyalahkan tapi terkadang tak membenarkan sikapku. Bahkan tak jarang pula dia memarahiku kalau aku sudah kelewatan. Itu adalah bukti perhatiannya padaku. Bukti kalau dia mencintaiku.

Aku sungguh beruntung masih memiliki Iruka-san di sampingku. Tapi, Sasuke…

Kemana dia akan mengadu? Siapa yang akan memperhatikannya? Siapa yang akan mencintainya? Karena kini dia sendiri. Sendiri. Sama seperti aku dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Iruka-san.

Aku menghampiri Iruka-san yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya, tanpa membuang waktu, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di punggung yang bidang dan hangat itu.

"Na-Naru…"

Iruka tampak terkejut melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tak biasa. Sementara itu Naruto malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Iruka membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang sudah dianggap sebagai putranya sendiri.

"Doushita no, Naruto? Kamu demam ya?"

Iruka tersenyum lembut sembari memegang kening Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto hanya menggeleng, dia memandang Iruka lembut, bibirnya bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

'Arigato'

Iruka mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

Iruka bisa membaca dengan jelas gerak bibir Naruto. Dia sudah belajar membiasakan diri berkomunikasi seperti itu sejak mengadopsi Naruto sebagai putranya. Bukan cuma gerakan bibir, sedikit-sedikit Iruka dan Naruto juga mulai belajar berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat.

Naruto bukannya Tunarungu. Dia hanya bisu, itupun kalau tragedi mengerikan itu tak terjadi, Naruto tak mungkin seperti ini. Keluarganya pasti masih ada bersamanya sekarang dan dia akan menyapa 'Ayah serta Ibu' nya dengan suaranya yang -mungkin- nyaring di dengar.

Iruka masih menunggu jawaban Naruto.

'Untuk selalu menjagaku, untuk selalu menasehatiku, untuk selalu mencintaiku, untuk selalu ada di sampingku. Untuk semuanya…' katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Iruka.

"Ba-Baka! Tentu saja aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Naruto." Ucap Iruka sedikit malu.

Naruto masih tersenyum, dia memejamkan matanya, kembali menyamankan dirinya di dada Iruka. Pelukan hangat yang selama ini selalu menenangkan dan melindunginya.

Entah berapa lama mereka diposisi seperti itu, sampai terdengar suara orang berdeham. Suara yang sepertinya familiar.

"Ehemm, apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Spontan kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu melepaskan diri. Mereka menatap tajam ke arah tamu tak di undang itu.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?!"

Wajah Iruka tampak lebih memerah saat melihat sosok Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah mereka. Sedangkan Naruto tampak mengirimkan tatapan tajam yang seolah mengirimkan sinyal yang berkata --kalau mengganggu dan macam-macam, kubunuh kau!--

"Yo! Iruka-san. Pintu depan terbuka, karena khawatir aku masuk saja. Ternyata kalian sedang asyik ya… jadi hehehehe… boleh bergabung?" katanya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Ah, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresinya kalau Sensei satu ini menggunakan penutup mukanya seperti itu.

Naruto hanya meleletkan lidah begitu mendengar komentar Kakashi. Sedang Iruka tampak menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah itu.

Setelah mempersilahkan Kakashi-sensei masuk, mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan. Kakashi dan Iruka sibuk bercerita. Sedang Naruto tampak tak berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, sesekali dia mengirimkan death glare pada Kakashi kalau Sensei itu tanpa sengaja -atau mungkin sengaja- menyentuh tangan atau bahu Iruka.

Ck, Pervert!

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kau pergi sebentar untuk membelikanku majalah Icha-Icha Paradise." Ucap Kakashi polos.

HE?! Icha-Icha?! Paradise… ?!

Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya. Menatap tajam pada Kakashi-sensei dengan pandangan 'WHAT THE ****' ?!

Iruka tak kalah terkejutnya, dia hendak protes namun Kakashi-sensei segera mengirimkan tanda dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup masker.

" Na-Naruto, Ummm… pergilah ke Supermarket di dekat sini, tolong beli beberapa barang untuk kebutuhan dapur kita nanti." Pinta Iruka.

Naruto tadinya ragu, tentu saja dia tak ingin meninggalkan Iruka kesayangannya berdua saja dengan Sensei 'Ga Jelas' ini. Duh! Tapi siapa sih yang mau mengabaikan permintaannya. Setelah menerima uang dan daftar belanja Naruto segera pergi dengan langkah gontai.

"Naruto-kun~ jangan lupa Icha-Icha Paradise nya ya~"

Ugh!

Naruto mengirimkan tatapan tajam -setajam silet- pada Kakashi dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan gerak bibirnya. Dengan wajah cemberut dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Kakashi tampak keheranan. Iruka hanya tertawa kecil.

"He?! Apa yang dia bilang tadi?"

"Ka-katanya, 'Awas kalau kau macam-macam!' "

"Wuah wuah, possessive sekali sepertinya."

Kakashi tersenyum senang sedang wajah Iruka masih tampak memerah.

"Jadi kenapa hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah? Padahal baru beberapa hari ini dia pindah, apa ada yang menjahilinya?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Hmmm, Naruto belum bercerita apa-apa padaku."

"Sou ka~ kalau di pikir-pikir Sasuke-kun juga tak masuk hari ini."

"Sasuke? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Iruka terkejut, dia ingat betul cerita Naruto tentang teman masa kecilnya. Yeah, walaupun terasa aneh juga kalau dibilang teman. Bukankah Naruto bilang mereka hanya bertemu sekali saja.

"Ya, apa Iruka-san mengenalnya?"

"Bukan, aku bahkan tak tahu seperti apa orangnya. Tapi, Naruto pernah bercerita kalau dia memiliki teman kecil bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itu dia begitu antusias saat tahu kami akan kembali ke kota ini. karena dia bilang bisa bertemu kembali dengan temannya itu."

"Sou ka~ Cinta pertama rupanya." Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Ha?!"

"Apa mereka berdua bertengkar ya?"

"A-ano Kakashi-sensei apa yang anda bicarakan?"

"Hmmm…"

Sejenak mereka terdiam, Kakashi-sensei tampak berpikir keras. Tapi, entah apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Sa~ Iruka-san…"

"H-Hai…"

Iruka menatap Kakashi, namun tiba-tiba wajah Kakashi sudah berada di depannya.

"Hmmm, tinggal kita berdua di rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita…."

Kakashi tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan lagi-lagi hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

BWOOOSSHH!!!

Darah langsung naik ke kepala Iruka, menyebabkan wajahnya panas dan memerah seperti tomat.

"HE-HENTAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Teriakan itu mungkin terdengar sampai radius beberapa kilometer. Kakashi pun terpaksa menutupi telinganya.

Yare-yare~

* * *

Damn that sensei! Mau apa dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Bukannya aku tak senang, tapi aku tahu betul apa yang tersembunyi di balik maksudnya itu. Instingku itu tak pernah meleset. Sudah jelas sekali kalau dia menaruh perhatian lebih pada Iruka-san. Bukannya aku Homopobic. Hanya saja… Agh! Awas saja kalau dia macam-macam.

Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruh anak umur enam belas tahun sepertiku membeli majalah Icha-Icha Paradise yang terkenal 'Jorok' itu. Apalagi aku ini kan muridnya! HIS STUDENT !! Oh, for God sake!

Aku sampai di supermarket ini. Setelah memberi beberapa barang kebutuhan dapur dan… -Ehem- majalah Icha-Icha paradise titipan Sensei Pervert itu, aku segera menuju ke kasir. Ku harap tak ada seorang pun yang melihatku.

Ugh! Apa yang bakalan orang bilang kalau bocah kecil sepertiku membeli majalah 'seperti ini' ?!

Aku masih bersungut-sungut kesal hingga tak menyadari seseorang terjatuh tepat di di depanku.

"Wooaaaa! Awas!" teriaknya.

Terlambat.

BRUAAAAKKKK!!!

Tubuhku ikut terdorong jatuh bersamanya hingga jatuh kelantai dengan suara 'Thump' yang cukup keras. Belanjaanku berhamburan kelantai. Bukan cuma itu saja barang-barang yang ada di rak supermarket pun ada yang jatuh sebagian.

Aduuuuuhhhhh!! Aku meringis kesakitan saat merasakan nyeri di sekitar pantatku. Apa-apaan sih orang ini?!

Beberapa petugas segera membantu membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh dari rak.

"Go-gomen, Aduuuhhh!"

Ku perhatikan pria itu yang juga menahan sakit, dia memakai celana Jeans panjang dan Jaket berwarna biru dan putih. Rambutnya yang hitam tergerai panjang. Wuah dia bisa jadi model iklan shampoo nih…

Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, warna matanya yang sayu senada dengan rambut hitamnya. Entah kenapa dia mirip seseorang ya?

Lamunanku segera buyar ketika ku dengar suara lain menghapiri kami.

"Ya ampun, Itachi-kun. Makanya lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan, Un…"

Itachi?!

"Gomen Dei-kun, aku terpeleset."

"Wow, seorang Uchiha bisa terpeleset juga rupanya, Un?"

Uchiha?! Itachi?! Orang ini…

"Gomen, daijobu ka?"

Pria yang -kalau tak salah- di panggil Dei-kun itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Warna mata serta rambutnya hampir mirip denganku. Bedanya rambut blondenya itu lebih panjang. Ya ampun, bintang iklan shampoo lagi nih?! Lagipula bentuk tubuhnya itu loh… ummm, apa ya? Ramping?!

Dia laki-laki atau perempuan sih?! Duh!

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan segera membereskan barang-barangku yang sempat terjatuh. Orang yang bernama Dei-kun itu membantuku, dia tersenyum kecil saat menyerahkan majalah Icha-Icha Paradise padaku. Wajahku memanas. Kalau saat ini ada lubang di sini, ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku dan menghilang.

Sial!

"Come on, Dei-kun! Kita harus cepat kembali!" ajak Itachi.

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa padanya. Orang ini… pantas saja aku merasa dia mirip seseorang. Image nya benar-benar sama seperti Sasuke. Tak salah lagi Dia adalah kakak Sasuke yang Neji-senpai ceritakan itu kan?!

Belum sempat mereka melangkah pergi, aku segera berlari ke arah Itachi-niisan, ku pegang erat lengan Itachi-niisan untuk mencegahnya pergi. Dia tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang aku lakukan, begitu juga pria yang bernama Dei-kun itu.

Ya Tuhan, untuk saat ini saja aku berharap aku bisa berbicara.

Mulutku bergerak, berharap Itachi-niisan mengerti apa yang ingin ku katakan.

"Hei hei hei, kamu kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Dia tampak kebingungan saat melihat mulutku menutup dan terbuka seperti ikan. Duh! Bagaimana ini? tak ada kertas ataupun alat tulis di sini.

Aku mencoba lagi berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia semakin kebingungan.

"Itachi-kun, dia bilang kau harus pulang, Sasuke membutuhkanmu."

Hampir aku melompat kegirangan, aku menatap pria bernama Dei-kun, tersenyum bahagia saat mengetahui ada yang memahamiku di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau bercanda Dei-chan, aku tak mendengar dia berbicara seperti itu?"

"Duh, Itachi-kun! Bocah ini tak bisa bicara, dia bisu dan aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya, makanya aku tahu apa yang dibicarakannya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Itachi-niisan hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Eh?! Masa iya?!" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

Kali ini aku berbicara ke arah Dei-niichan

'Tolong bujuk Itachi-niisan pulang. Adiknya membutuhkannya. Sasuke sendirian.'

Dei-niichan menganguk tanda mengerti, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku dan kembali berbicara dengan Itachi-niisan.

"Ne~ Itachi-kun dia bilang Adikmu sendiri dan membutuhkanmu. Katanya kau harus pulang."

Aku menatap ke arah Itachi-niisan. Dia terdiam, matanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Adik?! Aku tak punya Adik lagi."

Kalimat itu membuat harapanku terbang menjauh.

* * *

Sementara iti, di salah satu Café di Supermarket yang sama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas dan menaruh Handphone itu di meja café.

"Ga diangkat." Ujar Neji.

Mereka terdiam dan lagi-lagi Neji menghela nafas kali ini dia memejamkan matanya.

Gaara menatapnya lama, perlahan tangannya bergerak dan membelai pipi pria yang ada di depannya. Mata putih Neji terbuka.

"Gaara…" ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa disadarinya dia bersandar pada sentuhan lembut itu.

"Nanti kita coba lagi."

Neji hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ketenangan mereka terusik saat mendengar bunyi barang-barang yang terjatuh.

"Itachi?!!" bisik Neji saat melihat ke sumber suara itu.

Gaara yang mendengarnya pun segera mengikuti arah pandangan Neji. Dan benar saja Sosok pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu tampak tersungkur di lantai.

"Naruto?!"

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang terkejut saat melihat bocah berambut pirang itu ikut tersungkur di lantai. Tadinya Neji tak percaya apa yang dia lihat, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bersama Itachi?!

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang dan mengangguk. Setelah membayar, Neji dan Gaara segera menuju ke tempat di mana Naruto dan Itachi terlihat. Sebisa mungkin mereka bersembunyi agar tak ada yang mengetahui.

Neji dan Gaara juga melihat sosok orang yang mirip Naruto, samar-samar mereka mendengar Itachi memanggilnya Dei-kun. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang itu.

Naji dan Gaara tampak terkejut saaat melihat Naruto mencegah Itachi yang hendak pergi.

"Ne~ Itachi-kun dia bilang Adikmu sendiri dan membutuhkanmu. Katanya kau harus pulang."

Orang yang bernama Dei-kun itu mencoba menjelaskan apa yang berusaha di katakan oleh Naruto.

"Adik?! Aku tak punya Adik lagi." Kata Itachi dingin.

Neji dan Gaara terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Itachi berkata seperti itu. Mereka melihat perubahan di wajah Naruto. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa?

"Kau mungkin salah orang." Kata Itachi lagi.

"Adikku sudah mati. Aku membencinya."

PLAAAKK!!!

Mata Itachi terbelalak. Bukan hanya Deidara, Gaara dan Neji yang melihat dari jauh pun tampak terkejut ketika sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Itachi.

**Tbc.**

* * *

Owari da! Owari da! *Lonjak-Lonjak*

Owh, belum ya?! Masih Chapter 3 rupanya *Sweatdrop*

Duh! I'm Stuck! Ga da Ide lagi sampai di sini, ada yang bisa Bantu?! Jujur Yuuya ga puas dengan hasil di Chapter 2 maupun Chapter 3.

Naze? Naze? NAZE DAAAA?! *misuh-misuh ga jelas*

Sankyuu~ yang udah kasih Saran & Kritik di Chapter sebelumnya, mohon bantuannya lagi di Chapter 3 ini ya? Ucapan terimakasihnya di Akhir cerita saja ya. OK?!

Hehehehe XD

Buat Fans-nya Itachi-sama, Gomen kalau aku membuatnya di tampar --Siapa yang nampar, hayoo?!—XP XP

At last, **READ & REVIEW** please!!!

JA NA~ ^.^v


	4. Chapter 4 : I Can't Be Honest

**Pairing** : Sasunaru

**Rating** : T (Mungkin)

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**Warnings** : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi (Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that I Love Sasunaru, so if don't like please don't read)

**Disclaimer** : Sasu punya Naru, Naru punya Sasu, , SasuNaru punya Yuuya, he… XP XP -ditendang-

**ARIGATO 'TTE :**

Charlotte d'Cauchemar

Aoi no Tsuki

Sefa-sama

NakamaLuna

Xarlzi'xeNa-Roz

Lovely Lucifer

Nazuki Kyouru

Chiaki Megumi

.vongola ai.

Aika Uchiha

Sana Uchimaki

.hAruHi-kAoRu.

Shia Ryuka

Suzuki Erika

Hontou ni domo arigato gozaimasu buat Saran and kripik… eh kritik kalian! Saya sangat terharu u u u u… T____T *nangis-nangis GaJe*

Mohon Bantuannya lagi ya ^^v

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

Buat **Ai-kun** and **Powerwan **(**Sas'kun~**), kalian adalah pembaca Fic Yuuya yang satu-satunya eh dua-duanya Cowok, meskipun ga Review thanks udah baca & komen lewat sms, Review juga ga pa-pa kok, sekalian buat ID aja di khusus buat Review Fic Yuuya -maunya, hehehe…- Gomen ya Powerwan, Yuuya belum bisa bikin pairing yang 'lurus-lurus' saja seperti pairing kesukaanmu (SasuSaku) -ogah malah, LOL- makanya jangan pingsan mulu kalo baca Fic Yuuya, hohoho…

Well! Enjoy ^^

**KONAYUKI**

By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

_It's imposible to live in the same time with no single quarrel_

_If we can't be honest, Happiness and sadness are just meaningless_

**Chapter 4 : I Can't Be Honest**

**Itachi POV**

Kami bertiga akhirnya duduk di salah satu Café di supermarket ini. Pipiku masih terasa panas karena tamparannya tadi. Lama kami terdiam dan Deidara pun tak bicara apa-apa. Kulirik sekilas bocah berambut pirang yang kini duduk di depanku, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sesekali, ia memejamkan matanya dan memaksa beberapa butir bening turun mengalir di pipinya.

Hhhhh… Ya Tuhan, aku benci air mata.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Kucoba memecah keheningan yang membosankan ini.

Mata biru itu kembali menatapku. Namun tak ada sedenting pun suara yang keluar darinya.

"Ehemm…"

Kali ini aku mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Deidara plus cubitan kecilnya di lenganku. Hhhh…Wakatta! Wakatta!

Belum sempat aku membuka mulutku lagi, bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk di hadapanku.

Apa maksudnya, meminta maaf ya?

Lama bocah pirang itu terus membungkukkan badannya, aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa, apalagi menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu. Deidara kembali mencubit lenganku, kali ini lebih keras bahkan ditambah dengan death glarenya.

Ugh!

"Su-sudahlah, aku tak marah padamu… ng… ano…siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Bocah bermata biru itu kini berdiri tegak dan menatapku, tapi kali ini bukan tatapan kesal seperti tadi. Matanya berbinar, sudah tak nampak lagi air mata disana. Bibirnya bergerak menyuarakan sesuatu yang bisa kubaca dengan jelas.

'Na-Ru-To'

Hee?! Fishcake?!

Bocah bernama… Emmm… Naruto itu mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit ada keraguan untuk menyambutnya, namun kulihat Deidara tersenyum kecil padaku. Pada akhirnya kuraih tangan kecil itu dan menjabatnya.

"Yoroshiku, Naruto-kun," kataku

Naruto, si bocah pirang yang mengaku teman Sasuke ini memberikan cengiran lebarnya, membuat tiga pasang goresan di masing-masing pipinya terlihat semakin jelas. Manisnya…

Aku yakin sekali kalau Sasuke terlalu sering berada di dekat bocah ini, dia pun akan 'jatuh' juga…

Hhhh… Uchiha dan obsesinya terhadap sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Yare-yare~

**End Itachi POV**

Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Itachi maupun Deidara. Dua pasang mata mengawasi dari deretan tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu benar-benar Itachi ya?" bisik Neji.

"Hmm… Naruto juga ada," kali ini giliran Gaara yang sedikit berbisik.

Kedua orang itu duduk berjejeran sambil terus mengamati dari balik sebuah majalah yang pura-pura mereka baca.

Mereka sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Itachi.

"Ke-kenapa dia?" bisik Neji lagi, kali ini tepat di telinga Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba membeku namun hanya terdiam, pandangannya masih melekat pada Naruto yang belum juga berubah dari posisinya.

"A-ano… Neji?" panggil Gaara.

"Hmmm…"

"Chikai!" kata Gaara singkat.

Mata Neji sedikit terbelalak begitu menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya yang pucat.

"Go-gomen," ujar Neji sembari bergeser sedikit sehingga tubuhnya tak terlalu merapat ke Gaara.

'Yah, aku tak keberatan sih…' batin Gaara.

Mereka kembali mengawasi Trio itu, tanpa Neji dan Gaara sadari, mereka ikut tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto menyengir lebar saat Itachi menjabat tangannya. Setidaknya ketegangan itu sedikit mencair.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar pembicaraan Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto.

"Sa~ Naruto-kun, boleh ku tahu apa maksud tamparanmu tadi?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang masih memerah.

Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto sedikit memucat, mulutnya menutup dan membuka seperti ikan koi di dalam kolam. Deidara yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan Naruto serta evil smirk yang terbentuk dari mulut kekasihnya, hanya bisa menghela nafas diam-diam.

'Ck, dasar Uchiha!' batin Deidara.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, jangan pikirkan omongan Itachi. Kau bahkan boleh menamparnya sesering mungkin," kata Deidara dengan santainya.

Itachi terlihat cemberut dan menatap Deidara dengan tajam, Naruto sedikit menarik nafas lega.

'Dei-chan, so mean' batin Itachi.

"Katakan Naruto-kun, memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanya Deidara sedikit serius.

Sementara itu Itachi kembali terdiam dan memasang raut muka yang terkesan dingin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai sehingga tak perlu beradu dengan Naruto.

"Ah iya, kau boleh mengatakannya langsung padaku. Begini-begini aku bisa mengerti bahasa bibir lho…" ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto membalas senyuman itu dan mengatakan 'Arigato' dengan isyarat gerak bibirnya.

"Sasuke tak masuk sekolah, kami sedikit bertengkar," kata Deidara saat membaca gerak bibir Naruto. Sedikit keras untuk memastikan Itachi juga mendengarnya.

"Dia berubah, bukan seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya

'Sepuluh tahun yang lalu?' pikirnya.

Neji dan Gaara yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tampak saling bertukar pandang. Agaknya mereka berpikir hal yang sama, memang Naruto pernah bilang dia adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke, namun mereka tak pernah mengira kalau sudah selama itu. Lagipula kemana saja Naruto selama sepuluh tahun ini?

"Aku benar-benar turut prihatin atas semua kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kalian, aku tak tahu apakah hal itu yang telah mengubahnya. Hanya saja…"

Sesaat Deidara terdiam karena Naruto pun tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa, namun pandangan bocah pirang itu tak pernah lepas dari Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Sasuke membutuhkanmu, Itachi-niisan,"

Setelah Deidara menirukan kata-kata Naruto, mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Itachi tak juga membuka suaranya.

"Itachi-kun?" panggil Deidara pelan.

Perlahan Itachi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Daikirai datta!"

Nafas Naruto tercekat, bukan cuma wajah Itachi yang dingin dan tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa saat mengatakan kata-kata itu, namun mata itu juga. Bentuk iris mata yang sama seperti milik Sasuke. Menatapnya tajam dan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Deidara hanya terdiam, tak terkejut sama sekali dengan 'perubahan' Itachi, begitu juga Neji dan Gaara. Mereka sudah lama mengetahui tentang Darah Uchiha, satu-satunya Klan di kota konoha yang memiliki Sharingan. Menjadikan mereka disegani sekaligus ditakuti. Neji yang paling mengerti bagaimana rasanya 'menanggung beban' sebagai keturunan dari klan yang bisa dibilang 'special', sebab Dia dan juga Hinata juga mewarisi Byakugan dari klan Hyuuga, sepasang mata putih yang membuatnya 'berbeda' dari kebanyakan orang.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, kalau aku membencinya?!" kata Itachi lagi, begitu datar dan tanpa emosi sama sekali.

Hening. Naruto terpaksa mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarah yang kini mulai menguasainya lagi. Mata birunya lurus menatap seakan menantang Sharingan milik Itachi.

"Nande? Nande da yo?" tanya Naruto.

Belum sempat Deidara menirukannya, Itachi sudah keburu memotongnya. Rupanya Sharingan bisa juga digunakan untuk membaca gerak bibir lawan bicara.

"Kenapa? Huh! Aku membencinya, hanya itu alasannya. Karena itu aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Dia dan aku sudah tak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi!" kata Itachi, kali ini sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba mengendorkan urat sarafnya yang sempat menegang.

"Itachi-niisan, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya 'bekas' keluarga. Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap memiliki ikatan dengannya," ujar Naruto.

Untuk beberapa lama tak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya ada adu pandang yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Naruto. Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk segera berpamitan.

'Mungkin, Itachi-niisan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya dan menemui Sasuke kembali,' pikir Naruto.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan salam perpisahan. Itachi tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, sementara itu Deidara ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Deidara, mengucapkan sesuatu melalui gerak bibirnya yang membuat Deidara lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Hontou ni domo Arigato, Dei-niichan,"

Pandangan Naruto kembali beradu dengan Itachi.

"Kumohon temui dia dan bicaralah sekali lagi dengannya," kata Naruto sebelum dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Naze?"

Eh?!

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum, bukan cengiran khasnya ataupun senyum pura-pura. Itu adalah senyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"Karena… Aku ingin melihat senyumnya seperti dulu,"

Itachi hanya terdiam dan terus menatap ke mata biru milik Naruto, kali ini dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke masih membutuhkanmu, Itachi-niisan,"

Itu kata-kata Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tampak bersandar lemah di kursi, Deidara mendekat ke arah Itachi, meletakkan tangannya di punggung pria yang tampak rapuh itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sebuah gesture yang mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada kekasihnya.

Neji dan Gaara masih menatap ke arah pintu di mana Naruto tadi menghilang, ditelan oleh lalu lalang orang serta salju yang terus saja turun.

"Membutuhkanku ya?" bisik Itachi pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan semuanya.

**Sekolah, Dua hari berikutnya…**

"O-ohayo, Na-Naruto-kun ! Sudah se-sembuh ya?" sapaan sekaligus pertanyaan dari seorang gadis bermata lavender itu membuyarkan Naruto dari mimpi di siang bolongnya, masih terlalu pagi malah untuk bermimpi.

Tampaknya Naruto terlalu larut di dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kalau dia telah berada di ruang kelasnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto kembali ke Konoha Gakuen setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia ijin sakit. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin Naruto ingin segera masuk sekolah, namun 'Ayah angkat' tercintanya malah memaksanya untuk tak masuk sehari lagi, itu karena Iruka-san terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

'Ya ampun, padahal kan sebenarnya aku tak sakit apa-apa,' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memandangi gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan malu-malu sembari memainkan ujung kedua jari telunjuknya.

Hanya senyuman lebar yang menunjukan deretan gigi-gigi putih serta acungan jempol yang didapat Hinata dari Naruto, walaupun begitu gadis manis itu sepertinya mengerti benar maksudnya.

'Aku baik-baik saja,'

Yaah, sedikitnya.

Belum sempat mereka mengobrol lebih banyak, seseorang men-tackle Naruto dari belakang, lengan yang panjang itu melingkar di dada Naruto dan membawanya dalam dekapan yang kuat, terlalu kuat malah…

"Ough! Naruto ka? Kemana saja kau? Baru masuk sudah bolos begitu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Baik-baik kan?!"

Suara nyaring yang tepat di telinga Naruto hampir saja membuatnya tuli, belum lagi rangkulan yang terlalu erat di dadanya membuat Naruto sulit bernafas. Bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja kalau begini?!

"Ki-Kiba-kun…" Hinata tampak khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto yang 'hampir mati' itu.

"Wuaaa, gomen… gomen…"

Kiba segera melepaskan 'pelukan mematikannya', Naruto tampak menghela nafas panjang untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sedikit cemberut ketika dia melirik ke arah Kiba yang hanya nyengir sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ck, mendokusei~ "

Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi malas seperti biasa, Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya.

"Untung saja tak ada tugas selama kau tak masuk, nih catatan pelajaran beberapa hari ini," kata Shikamaru sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan pada Naruto.

Walaupun sedikit bingung, Naruto menerima buku yang diberikan Shikamaru. Dibukanya sebentar, setelah diperhatikan ternyata itu memang catatan pelajaran yang selama ini dilewatkannya. Naruto memandang Shikamaru.

"Bukan cuma aku, Kiba dan Hinata juga bergantian mencatatkannya untukmu," jelas Shikamaru.

Kali ini mata biru itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, rasa tak percaya dan terharu berbaur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari saja, tapi mereka sudah begitu baik padanya. Mereka telah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari mereka, Sebagai Teman dan Sahabat mereka.

Teman… Sahabat…

Betapa kata itu sangat berarti baginya.

Naruto menatap satu persatu Teman yang kini berada di hadapannya. Kiba masih menyeringai lebar, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk simbol 'Peace'. Hinata tampak malu-malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil,

Tiba-tiba Naruto menerjang ke arah ketiga sahabatnya itu, membawa mereka menjadi satu dalam pelukannya yang tak kalah kuat. Hanya suara 'Eeeppp' yang sempat terdengar dari Ketiga orang yang kini berada di dekapannya. Naruto hanya tertawa dalam diam begitu mendengar omelan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang meminta dilepaskan, sementara itu tak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah Hinata saat itu, mungkin sudah seperti tomat yang kematangan. Entah karena kehabisan nafas, Syock atau terlalu senang, Hinata akhirnya jatuh pingsan setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Kiba panik dan mencak-mencak berusaha menyadarkannya. Naruto hanya terkikik geli, sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa memijit-mijit keningnya yang mendadak terasa sakit, kalau didengarkan baik-baik dia pasti sedang merapalkan 'mantra andalannya'.

Ck, mendokusei~

**NARUTO POV**

Hhhhhhhh….

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas, penjelasan mengenai sejarah jepang sama sekali tak ku perhatikan, meskipun ku dengar Sensei itu sampai berteriak sekalipun, namun itu tak juga membuatku kembali berkonsentrasi menghadapi pelajarannya. Ku perhatikan bangku di sebelahku yang kosong.

Hari ini dia tak masuk lagi ya? Sejak kejadian di atap itu, Sasuke belum juga masuk sekolah. Apa aku gagal membujuk Itachi-niisan untuk menemui dan bicara dengan Sasuke ya? Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuan kami di Café dan Sasuke tak juga berangkat ke sekolah, padahal ini sudah hampir seminggu.

Entah kenapa aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah saja. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini…

Ku genggam erat Syal biru tua pemberian Sasuke yang ku sembunyikan di laci. Syal yang memang sengaja ku bawa setiap hari karena aku berniat akan mengembalikannya lagi begitu Sasuke kembali ke sekolah suatu saat nanti. Kuharap kali ini dia tak lagi membuangnya begitu saja.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, warna putih terus saja menyelimuti kota selama beberapa hari ini. Membawa dingin yang membuatku merindukan hangatnya sinar mentari.

Sasuke…

**End Naruto POV**

Bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, membawa murid-murid Konoha Gakuen berhamburan keluar. Riuh canda tawa terdengar saat mereka melewati koridor-koridor kelas menuju pintu keluar. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang tinggal untuk menyelesaikan tugas piket ataupun menunggu kegiatan Klub dimulai.

Sementara itu diantara banyaknya siswa, terlihat sesosok murid berambut pirang yang tampak berdiri mematung di depan sebuah lemari besar yang merupakan jejeran loker milik para siswa. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah Syal biru tua yang digenggamnya erat. Berkali-kali dipandangnya salah satu loker yang tepat berada di depannya, seperti ada keraguan untuk menjalankan aksinya atau tidak. Sebuah nama terukir jelas di loker itu.

Uchiha Sasuke

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata lavender mengamati gerak-geriknya dari tadi.

"Uzumaki!"

Sapaan itu membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat, mata birunya sedikit melebar begitu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya tadi.

Neji-senpai, sepupu Hinata-chan. Teman Sasuke yang melabrak dan memintanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di depan loker Sasuke?" selidiknya.

Naruto tak menjawab, jelas saja bagaimana mungkin menjelaskan pada laki-laki berambut indah ini.

Neji menatapnya tajam, bukannya Neji tak paham juga kalau Naruto tak dapat bicara sama sekali, tapi dia sedang mencoba menerka saja. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat bahasa tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Dilihatnya Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya tertunduk dalam.

'Apa dia masih takut kalau aku akan membentaknya lagi seperti waktu itu?' Tanya Neji dalam hati. Diam-diam Neji merasa menyesal akan sikapnya itu.

Pandangan Neji beralih kekain rajutan berwarna biru tua yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Syal?!

"Apa itu milik Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil memandangi Syal yang ada di tangan Naruto, kali ini ucapannya sedikit mendapatkan respon dari Naruto, mata biru itu kini balas menatapnya. Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau mengembalikannya?" tanya Neji lagi dan kembali, hanya isyarat anggukkan kepala yang berarti 'Iya' yang diterimanya.

Neji menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Aku berusaha menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi tak pernah diangkat," kata Neji.

"Lagipula anak itu sudah biasa seperti ini, nanti kalau mood-nya sudah lebih baik dia pasti akan kembali ke sekolah, kau jangan khawatir,"

Entah kenapa Neji mengatakan hal itu, seolah mengetahui kekhawatiran yang memang terlihat di beningnya mata biru milik Naruto. Dan benar saja walaupun sedikit, sepertinya ada kelegaan yang terpancar di sana. Segaris senyum manis terbentuk di wajah yang memiliki tiga pasang goresan aneh itu.

"Nanti aku akan mampir kerumahnya, apa kau mau menitipkan syal itu untuk ku berikan padanya?" tawar Neji.

Senyum kecil Naruto berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, membuat matanya semakin menyipit saja. Tanpa pikir panjang diserahkannya Syal biru tua itu pada Neji, sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Senpai nya itu, Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Mata langit itu memandang lurus ke mata putih milik Neji. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan Isyarat bahasa bibir yang bukan hanya kali ini saja Neji lihat.

'Arigato,'

Setidaknya kata-kata sederhana itu mampu membuat Neji tersenyum. Bahkan senyumnya itu tak juga luntur walaupun Naruto sudah tak tampak lagi di hadapannya. Tentunya setelah berpamitan serta melambaikan tangannya pada Neji.

Ya ampun…

**Sasuke POV**

Ku aduk-aduk nasi putih yang ada di mangkok dengan sumpit yang aku pegang, ku biarkan lauk pauk berserak begitu saja di meja makan tanpa ku sentuh sedikitpun, tak ada sedikitpun selera untuk melahap makan malam hari ini. Lagipula aku tak begitu lapar.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tak masuk sekolah, malas sekali rasanya. Malas untuk melangkah ke sekolah, malas mendengarkan penjelasan Sensei yang terkadang membuat kantuk. Terlebih lagi, malas untuk berhadapan dengan si pirang itu.

Dia, bocah kecil bermata biru yang ku temui di tengah salju sepuluh tahun lalu. Baru ku tahu namanya sekarang karena dulu aku tak sempat bertanya padanya.

Uzumaki Naruto

Hari bersalju di mana aku bertemu dengannya adalah hari yang sama saat Okasan meninggalkanku. Kukubur memori itu jauh di dalam ingatanku, namun kedatangannya membuatku sedikit teringat kenangan pahit itu. Meskipun aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku menyalahkannya. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, lalu kenapa aku membentaknya ya?

Ku acak-acak rambut hitamku hingga berantakan, sedikit frustasi karena aku tak mampu berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Belakangan ini aku memang terlalu emosi.

'Tenanglah Sasuke, kendalikan dirimu… kendalikan dirimu…'

Ku ulang 'mantra' itu berulang-ulang, namun pikiranku tetap saja kacau.

Marah, kecewa, benci, sedih dan menyesal.

Entah saat ini aku sedang berada di planet apa?!

Deringan bel pintu membuyarkan lamunan tak jelasku. Ku lirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan ini.

Jam 8 malam, belum terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Tapi, siapa yang mau berkunjung di tengah dinginnya hujan salju begini?!

Tadinya ingin kubiarkan saja, siapa tahu orang itu akan pergi karena mengira tak ada orang di rumah. Tapi, suara bel itu terus saja berbunyi, membuat suara berisik yang semakin lama semakin membuatku jengkel.

Dengan berat hati, kulangkahkan juga kakiku untuk membuka pintu.

Angin dingin segera menyelinap masuk, membuatku mengutuk kebodohanku yang saat ini tak memakai baju hangat. Sosok pria berambut panjang itu kini berdiri di hadapanku, memakai Jaket coklat tebal dan syal yang berwarna senada, celana jeans dan sepatu hitamnya tampak belepotan tanah yang bersalju.

"Yo!" sapanya singkat.

"Hei…" balasku datar.

Ku buka pintu lebar-lebar, memberikan ruang untuknya agar dapat masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah mencopot sepatunya yang di penuhi salju dan berganti Soji, dia segera menuju ke ruang tamu dan tanpa ku persilahkan pun dia sudah duduk nyaman di sofa empuk itu. Aku duduk tak jauh darinya.

Hening sejenak sebelum aku membuka suara.

"Mana Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Dia tak ikut, lelah sepertinya. Aku baru mengantarnya pulang, tadi ada kegiatan di klub basket sampai malam," jelas Neji.

"Oh,"

Hening kembali namun bisa kurasakan mata lavender itu menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa tak masuk sekolah? Kau juga tak menjawab telpomku?"

Pertanyaan Neji itu tak ku jawab dan aku lebih memilih diam. Dia tak mengulangnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku melihat Itachi…" ucapnya dingin namun sempat membuat darahku naik kembali.

Ku kepalkan tanganku berusaha menahan amarah yang kembali mengusikku. Buat apa sih membicarakan orang itu?

"Cih, apa urusanku?!" kataku sinis.

"Dan Naruto…" sambung Neji.

Seketika itu juga mataku terbelalak dan tak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Buat apa bocah pirang itu bersama Itachi? Apa dia ingin mencampuri urusanku lagi? Mau berlagak pahlawan dia?

Tanpa ku sadari Sharingan terbentuk dari mataku, gigiku bergemertak menahan marah. Namun itu tak lama sampai kurasakan sakit di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Dinginkan kepalamu itu," kata Neji sembari memukul kepalaku, walaupun tak keras namun sempat juga membuatku mengaduh kesakitan.

Neji mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya, amarahku lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat barang kenangan milik Okasan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam jaketnya.

Bagaimana bisa Syal itu ada di Neji?

"Naruto menitipkan ini padaku," kata Neji seolah menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

Diserahkannya Syal biru tua yang sempat ku buang waktu Naruto bermaksud mengembalikannya. Walau ragu-ragu ku terima juga Syal itu, ku telusuri simbol U.S yang terajut rapi di tepinya.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Neji.

Dia bangkit dan menepuk pundakku pelan. Tak juga kuhiraukan dia meskipun kini Neji telah mengganti soji dengan sepatunya hitamnya, pandanganku tak lepas dari Syal rajutan Okasan yang kini kembali lagi padaku.

Saat hendak melangkah ke pintu keluar, Neji sempat menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, berangkatlah besok,"

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara deritan pintu depan yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Meninggalkanku yang termenung menatapi Syal biru tua yang kini ku genggam lebih erat lagi.

'Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Kata-kata Neji terus saja berulang di benakku. Naruto mengkhawatirkanku? Bukannya aku tak tahu, hanya saja…

'Kau tak sendiri, Sasuke. Kau memiliki teman-teman yang begitu peduli padamu,'

Kata-kata Naruto waktu itu memang ada benarnya, aku tahu itu bukan perasaan kasihan tapi justru bentuk kepedulian mereka terhadapku. Hanya saja, sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengakuinya. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk jujur pada perasaanku sendiri.

Damn Uchiha and His Pride!

Selang beberapa saat bel rumah berbunyi kembali, mau apa lagi Neji? Kalau masih ada yang mau dikatakan, dia tinggal masuk saja kan?!

Semakin lama bunyi bel itu mengganggu pendengaranku, untuk yang kedua kalinya kulangkahkan kaki ini dengan terpaksa.

"Ya ampun, ada apa lagi sih, Ne…" kata-kataku berhenti sampai di situ, tak sempat lagi ku lanjutkan begitu mengetahui siapa yang kini ada di hadapanku.

"I-Itachi…?!!"

**TBC**

**  
Jeeeng Jeeeng Jeeeng!!!**

Gomen Nasai Minna-san! -Bow- Yuuya kelamaan Update Fic-nya. Bukan, bukan HIATUS kok -itu kan ya istilahnya?- habis setiap mau melanjutkan selalu ada aja 'rintangannya' -halah-

Yuuya mesti Trainee (meminjam istilah dari Ai-kun, cuz Yuuya biasa menyebutnya Training) selama 2 bulan di tempat kerja Yuuya, akhirnya dapat kerja juga *Lonjak-lonjak GaJe* Berangkat pagi pulang sore, jadinya waktu buat nerusin Fic-nya sedikit dech, hehehe ^^ , Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi si Kuu-chan (Nama kompu Yuuya) kena virus and mesti masuk bengkel, mana si abang bengkelnya sok syibuk lagi, Yare-yare~ =.="

Yo wezz lah, **Read&Review, **Please…!!!

**Ja Mata!!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Our Loneliness

**Title : **KONAYUKI

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer : **Mochiron Boku dake!!! Muahahahahaw -ditimpuk sandal- (Masashi-san desu T__T)

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Rating : **T

**A/N :** Apakah masih ada yang mau membaca **KONAYUKI **milikku???? O.o Gomen kalau Updatenya kelamaan, Banyak yang terjadi *digeplak* Kukukukukukukukuku XDD.

Well, Haphe Nice Read Minna-san ^^

* * *

**KONAYUKI**

**By Shirayuki Sakuya**** (Yuuya)**

If the snow powder may whiten to our heart

Could we both share our loneliness?

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Our Loneliness**

* * *

"I-Itachi…?!!"

Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, hampir satu tahun lebih dia tak melihat kakak laki-lakinya ini. Kakak kandung yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang kini dia miliki. Sejak kematian ayah mereka Itachi lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di rumah besar mereka tanpa pesan apapun. Sasuke tahu kalau Niichan 'tercintanya' itu masih hidup, dia sering pergi keluar kota untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayah mereka. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke masih bisa sekolah sampai saat ini, semua itu karena Itachi terus saja mengirimkan uang ke rekeningnya. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah memberinya kabar apapun, jangankan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka, bahkan Itachi tak pernah sekalipun menelponnya. Dan sekarang…

Uuugghhh! Mau apa orang ini?!

"Hn, foolish little brother," sapa Itachi sinis.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menyobek-nyobek cengiran jelek itu dari wajah Itachi.

"Ck, mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke tak beranjak dari pintu, belum juga memberi jalan pada Itachi untuk memasuki rumah mereka. Pandangannya beralih ke seseorang di samping Kakaknya itu, seseorang berambut blonde panjang dan bermata biru, mirip dengan Naruto. Orang itu sedikit membungkuk menyapa Sasuke ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke tak meresponnya dan hanya memberikan death glarenya saja.

'Orang ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Tapi tetap saja Naruto jauh lebih manis ketimbang makluk yang dibawa Itachi ini,'

'Eh, apa aku barusan berpikir Naruto itu manis ya?!' pikir Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuki dirinya karena sempat berpikir aneh seperti tadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini juga rumahku?" Itachi kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sinis. Kali ini tatapan tajam Sasuke kembali beralih ke Itachi.

'Rumah dia bilang? Setelah sekian lama dia baru ingat kalau punya rumah, hah?!' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau, brengsek!!!" teriak Sasuke sembari melayangkan kepalan tangannya hendak memukul wajah kakaknya itu. Namun pukulan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh tangan Itachi yang tak kalah kuat. Nafas Sasuke naik turun dengan cepat karena menahan amarah, membentuk kepulan asap tipis yang membumbung di udara dingin malam itu. Itachi masih memegang tangan Sasuke, tatapannya sedikit melunak melihat mata hitam milik adik satu-satunya itu.

"Bisakah, kita bicara di dalam?" pinta Itachi.

'Cih, sekarang apa lagi?' Sasuke sedikit Sanksi pada Kakaknya itu, terkadang dia menyebalkan tapi tiba-tiba sikapnya bisa berubah 180o . Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Hn,"

Mau tak mau Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi dan memberi jalan agar mereka bisa memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang mewah itu.

* * *

Tanpa disuruh, Itachi sudah mengambil tempat di Sofa yang empuk itu. Begitu juga dengan Deidara, dia duduk di samping kekasihnya. Kening Sasuke sedikit berkedut melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang seenaknya itu. Dia kemudian mengambil posisi yang berlawanan dengan sang kakak, memandang tajam ke arah Itachi yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Itachi sedikit menghela nafas

"Kau tak berangkat sekolah beberapa hari ini," kata Itachi tak kalah dingin.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu," ujar Sasuke mulai kesal lagi.

'Apa-apaan dia, datang-datang mau memberiku ceramah?' batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!!!"

"Kau tak bisa semaumu sendiri Sasuke, kau jangan bermain-main dengan hidupmu. Apa kau mau dikeluarkan gara-gara sikapmu yang seenaknya sendiri itu, hah!!!" bentak Itachi kali ini dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Dan kau pun tak bisa seenaknya sendiri datang dan pergi begitu saja, Itachi! Kau tak berhak menceramahiku macam-macam seperti ini!!!" seru Sasuke tak mau kalah dengan Itachi. Tangannya mengepal, menahan dirinya agar tak sampai memukul kakaknya.

"…" Itachi hanya terdiam menatap adiknya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Deidara juga hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua saudara itu, dia tahu bahwa saat ini bukan saatnya bagi dirinya untuk ikut campur dalam urusan mereka berdua.

"Damn you, Itachi! Terserahlah kau mau apa!" teriak Sasuke sembari beranjak dari ruang tengah itu. Pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya terbengong-bengong karena bentakan adiknya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras. Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

'Hhhhhhhh….'

Deidara sedikit miris melihat keadaan Itachi sekarang, dia menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu pelan.

"Sudahlah, kalian masih sama-sama emosi dan keras kepala. Mengalahlah sedikit, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke kan adikmu, kalau begini terus kalian tak akan pernah bisa akur," ujar Deidara.

"Hn,"

Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Itachi, hening untuk beberapa lama.

"Akan ku buatkan Darjeeling (*) kesukaanmu dan makanan kecil sebentar." Deidara lalu beranjak dari Sofa untuk mencari dapur di rumah besar milik Uchiha itu.

"Hn." lagi-lagi hanya itu yang diucapkan Itachi. Direbahkan badannya yang terasa penat di Sofa empuk itu. Membenamkan dirinya di Sofa lembut yang disukai Ibunya dulu. Datang ke rumah ini seperti membuka kotak Pandora tempat kenangannya tersimpan rapi. Harumnya masakan ibu saat memasak makanan kesukaannya, suara berat sang Ayah yang selalu memanggilnya. Bahkan suara langkah kaki kecil milik Sasuke ketika menghampirinya dan mendekapnya manja. Hhhhhhh…..

'Rumah ini memang sama sekali tak berubah, tapi ada begitu banyak yang hilang di sini…' pikir Itachi.

Mata hitam itu kini terasa berat. Dipejamkannya sebentar, mencoba mengusir semua beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Tak terasa sebutir air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Aku terus mengumpat sambil membenamkan diriku di bantal yang empuk ini. Tanganku mengepal menggenggam erat seprei yang sudah tampak acak-acakan.

Apa-apaan Itachi itu? Datang-datang cuma mau khotbah macam-macam?! Selama ini kemana saja dia?

Yarou!

Ini semua gara-gara si Uzumaki itu, pastinya dia mengadu macam-macam sampai Itachi kembali hanya untuk mengadu mulut denganku. Bisa tidak sih dia mengurusi urusannya sendiri?!

Damn!

Tunggu saja, akan ku buat bocah pirang bodoh itu menjauh dariku.

Cih!

Aku semakin membenamkan diriku di bantal ini, berharap kekesalanku ikut tenggelam dan menghilang. Tapi rasanya itu sulit, entah kenapa aku begitu muak karena si mata biru itu berusaha masuk ke kehidupanku, aku juga muak melihat Itachi. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Terutama, pada diriku sendiri…

**END SASUKE POV**

* * *

Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendapati kekasihnya tampak tertidur di Sofa di ruang tengah itu. Wajah Itachi tampak begitu damai, beda sekali dengan wajah serius miliknya ketika harus berurusan dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Di letakkannya nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh kesukaan Itachi dan beberapa makanan kecil di meja. Perlahan Deidara menghampiri Itachi, duduk di lantai tepat di sampingnya. Dari dekat Deidara baru menyadari kalau ada bekas air mata di pipi kekasihnya itu.

Hhhhhh…

Deidara menghela nafas pelan.

'Pasti Dia menangis lagi,' pikir Deidara.

Dia tahu benar Itachi, dia tak benar-benar membenci adiknya itu. Bahkan Deidara yakin, Itachi rela melakukan segalanya untuk Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui kalau sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan.

'Ck, benar-benar hubungan saudara yang rumit,' batin Deidara.

Deidara menghapus bekas air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya, pelan-pelan agar Itachi tak terbangun karena sentuhannya. Namun ternyata belaian lembut itu membuat Itachi tersadar, mata hitam itu mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya terbuka. Deidara agak terkejut ketika mendapati mata hitam milik Itachi menatapnya lembut, apalagi ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan kecil miliknya, menjaganya agar terus berada di pipi kekasihnya.

"Hangatnya," bisik Itachi. Deidara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

Tak sampai disitu, Itachi kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Deidara. Meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis di bibir pemuda pirang itu. Mata biru milik Deidara sedikit melebar namun kemudian tertutup dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan diri, Itachi kini duduk di Sofa sembari memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Senangnya kalau setiap bangun tidur aku melihat wajahmu," ujar Itachi.

"Huh, gombal!" kata Deidara dengan wajah 'pura-pura' cemberut. Itachi hanya tersenyum lebar. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Deidara meraih sesuatu di meja.

"Ini, diminum dulu teh kesukaanmu," tawar Deidara sembari memberikan secangkir teh yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Arigato, Dei-chan," kata Itachi dengan suara manja.

"Un,"

Mereka berdua kemudian menikmati hangatnya Darjeeling itu, setidaknya Itachi sudah tak begitu se emosi tadi. Hampir jam setengah sepuluh, memang belum terlalu larut untuk kembali ke apartemen milik mereka, namun Salju yang turun membuat udara begitu dingin. Itachi terlalu malas untuk bergerak di udara yang sedingin ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menginap saja malam ini, tidur di sofa juga tak masalah, akan terasa hangat kalau Dei-chan jadi gulingnya, hohohohoho…

Beberapa saat mereka terlarut dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya Deidara membuka suaranya.

"Kau tahu Itachi-kun…"

"Hmmm, apa?" Itachi masih tampak menikmati teh buatan Deidara itu.

"Aku menyelidiki teman Sasuke yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu,"

Kata-kata Deidara hampir saja membuat Itachi memuntahkan kembali Darjeeling kesukaannya.

"E-Eeehhh?!" mata hitam Itachi sedikit melebar, menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

"Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," ujar Deidara menyengir lebar.

"Ugh! Deidara-kun, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada masalah orang lain?" alis Itachi berkerut curiga.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Deidara.

"Uh, bukan begitu. Hanya saja seperti bukan kau saja yang tertarik pada masalah orang lain, apalagi orang asing yang baru kita temui beberapa hari ini saja," jelas Itachi jujur. Dia tahu, Deidara bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang tertarik pada suatu masalah kecuali kalau memang 'Objek' itu benar-benar menarik.

"Itu karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," kata Deidara dengan nada misterius.

'Nah kan?! Benar!!!' teriak Itachi di dalam hati. Itu memang 'kebiasaan baik' (?) Deidara, dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang begitu detail. Walaupun itu hanya secuil info tak penting maupun yang Top Secret sekalipun, Deidara pasti bisa mengetahuinya. Meng-Hacker bukanlah hal yang tak biasa bagi Deidara, itulah kenapa Itachi sering meminta bantuannya untuk menyelidiki Partner bisnis Itachi, jadi dengan mudah dia bisa memilih partner bisnis yang tepat dan tak bermasalah.

'Hehehehe… aku bangga jadi pacarnya,' ujar Itachi dalam hati.

"Hmmm, memangnya Info yang seperti apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tak mudah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya, hampir saja aku ketahuan saat memasuki data Komputer di sekolah Sasuke-kun," kata Deidara.

"Kau memang gila…" ejek Itachi sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirang Deidara.

"Tapi bukan Deidara namanya kalau aku tak berhasil mengetahui informasi mengenainya," ujar Deidara sambil menyengir dengan bangga.

"Ck, dasar. Lalu apa menariknya Fish Cake itu?" tanya Itachi yang mulai penasaran.

"Hmmm, masa lalunya juga kelam. Uzumaki Naruto itu… Ah, bukan! Lebih tepatnya, Namikaze Naruto…"

"Namikaze?" Kening Itachi berkerut begitu mendengar nama itu disebut oleg Deidara.

"Hmm, itu nama aslinya. Apa kau merasa familiar dengan nama itu, Itachi-kun?" tanya Deidara, mencoba menguji ingatan Itachi.

"Hn, aku tahu. Siapa yang tak mengenal nama keluarga besar Namikaze, dia pemilik saham terbesar di hampir seluruh perusahaan di kota ini, namun semenjak tragedi itu, tak ada lagi yang meneruskan garis keturunan mereka," kata Itachi berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan benar kejadian berpuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, enam belas tahun lalu. Seorang bayi laki-laki lahir dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina. Lalu seseorang yang dendam dengan Minato bermaksud membunuh keluarga itu, namun di malam saat pembunuh itu bermaksud melancarkan aksinya, bayi yang baru berumur satu tahun itu menangis. Bukannya lari karena takut ketahuan, pembunuh itu malah memotong leher bayi itu hingga tangisnya berhenti,"

Deidara mulai bercerita, Itachi serius mendengarkannya. Dia ingat betul saat kabar peristiwa mengerikan itu merebak dan menjadi topik hangat di stasiun televisi dan surat kabar selama beberapa hari, Itachi terus saja menjaga Sasuke yang saat itu umurnya hampir sama dengan bayi itu. Dia terus berada di samping Sasuke kecil dan tak mau meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun, Ibu dan Ayahnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Itachi yang terlalu Over Protective pada adiknya itu. Itachi khawatir jangan-jangan Sasuke akan menjadi korban berikutnya, mengingat keluarga mereka juga bukan keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Pasti banyak orang jahat yang mengincar mereka.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar bayi itu akhirnya meninggal dunia, karena tak sanggup hidup di rumah yang menjadi tempat peristiwa tragis itu pasangan Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri. Di luar dugaan, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi di sabotase, Minato dan Kushina meninggal bersama dengan ratusan penumpang lainnya dalam ledakan pesawat yang diduga disengaja itu, Sang pembunuh yang ternyata adalah orang yang sama dalam kasus pembunuhan bayi minato dan Kushina turut tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Polisi yang menyelidiki kasus itu baru mengetahui pembunuh itu adalah Orochimaru, mantan pegawai Minato-san yang dendam karena dipecat secara tidak hormat. Sejak semua tragedi itulah, garis keturunan Namikaze lenyap!" Jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya bocah pirang itu dengan semua peristiwa itu, jangan bilang kalau…" Itachi tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ditatapnya mata Daidara tajam mencoba meyakinkan kalau apa yang dipikirkannya itu salah.

"Un, yang ku tahu saat ini Naruto-kun hidup bersama Iruka, laki-laki yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil di panti asuhan yang merupakan milik keluarga Namikaze. Yang lebih mengejutkan waktu ditemukan di depan pintu asuhan saat umurnya baru satu tahun, bayi yang diberi nama Naruto itu tak mengeluarkan suara ketika dia menangis, dengan kata lain Bayi itu bisu, " ujar Deidara meyakinkan keraguan Itachi.

"…"

Mata Itachi terbelalak, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selama ini dia dan orang-orang berpikir garis keturunan Namikaze sudah hilang dari kota ini, sebab hanya bayi yang menurut kabar telah 'terbunuh' itulah keturunan terakhir keluarga besar itu. Kalau memang Naruto adalah anak dari keturunan Namikaze, kenapa nama marganya…

"Uzumaki adalah nama marga dari Nenek Kushina…" kata Deidara seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kekasihnya itu. Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang, rasanya semua masuk akal sekarang.

"Jadi, dia tak dapat bicara karena…" Itachi tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ya, luka di leher yang di buat pembunuh itu mungkin berakibat fatal pada pita suaranya, dia hanya bayi berumur satu tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa, ku rasa peristiwa itu juga menjelaskan goresan yang ada di masing-masing pipinya," bisik Deidara pelan, jelas sekali ada rasa geram dan kasian di nada suaranya. Dia juga tak habis pikir, hanya karena dendam ada seseorang yang tega melukai bayi yang masih lugu dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Itu… kejam sekali…"

"Un,"

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam, terlarut dalam alam pikirannya masing-masing. Tanpa Itachi dan Deidara sadari, sepasang mata merah mengawasi mereka dari balik dinding pembatas ruang tengah itu. Sosok itu hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, kedua tangannya mengepal kencang. Walaupun tak sengaja, namun dari telinganya dia telah menangkap semua pembicaraan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kakak serta laki-laki blonde itu. Getar hebat menyelimuti dirinya ketika sebuah nama meluncur pelan dari bibirnya.

Naruto…

* * *

Sa- Samui!!!!

Begitulah kata-kata yang rasanya ingin diteriakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, tumpukan salju semakin menggunung saja di jalanan dan meskipun hujan salju tidak begitu deras, namun tetap saja untuk orang yang lupa membawa syal seperti dia, cuaca saat ini benar-benar hampir membunuhnya.

'Hiks! gara-gara bangun kesiangan, aku jadi lupa membawa syal tadi. Aku memang bodoh, Huuweee~ Iruka-saaaaannn!!! ' keluh Naruto sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

Naruto berlarian bersama beberapa murid-murid yang tampaknya juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengannya. Telat. Hhhhhhhh….

Mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah tepat saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. Jam pertama adalah Kakashi-sensei, dia tak ingin hari yang 'melelahkan' ini bertambah 'melelahkan' untuk mendengar komentar Ero-sensei nya itu. Yups, pasti dia bakal berkomentar yang 'aneh-aneh' mengenai keterlambatannya itu. 'Dasar Pervert!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto sedikit mengatur nafasnya ketika sampai di pintu kelas. Setelah sedikit tenang, perlahan dibukanya pintu kelas itu. Naruto mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruangan, nafasnya tertahan dan…

'Hhhhhh… Yokatta! Untung saja Kakashi-sensei belum datang,' Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega, mengelus dadanya pelan.

Naruto kemudian memasuki kelas 2-6 itu, dia terheran-heran sendiri karena kelasnya begitu ramai terlebih lagi murid-murid perempuan tampak berkumpul di bangku yang biasa dia tempati.

'Eh, ada apa ya?' pikir Naruto.

Dia menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian, mereka hanya menatap Naruto dengan tampang --hei, aku tak tahu apa-apa-- dan --Ini bukan urusan ku--

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, dia berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil terus mengamati kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

'Sa-Sasuke??!!'

Mata biru Naruto sedikit melebar melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi itu. Bukannya tak senang sih. Justru Naruto terlalu senang karena Sasuke sudah kembali ke sekolah.

Yeah, agak terpaksa juga sih Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah. Dia hanya tak mau seharian bersama kakaknya dan pacarnya itu. Pagi tadi dia melihat kakaknya masih berada di kediaman Uchiha, tertidur nyenyak di Sofa bergelung bersama pria blonde itu.

Ugh! Bukannya Sasuke Homophobic sih, hanya saja dia masih malas menghadapi kakaknya itu. Mau tak mau dia memutuskan untuk berangkat.

Wajah Sasuke tampak bosan dan dingin seperti biasanya, terlebih saat ini dia di kelilingi oleh para Fans Girnya sudah terlalu lama merindukan dirinya. Apalagi Sakura dan Ino, mereka tak henti-hentinya 'menggoda' Sasuke.

'Hihihihihi…' Seandainya Naruto bisa bersuara, mungkin saat ini dia sudah tertawa geli melihat situasi ini. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke's Fans Club tak mungkin ada matinya. Hehehehe…

"Hn, Dobe…" ucap Sasuke. Pandangannya teralih ke Naruto begitu juga dengan para Fans Club Sasuke walaupun tak berapa lama kemudian perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada Sasuke.

Naruto hanya berdiri mematung. Dia terlalu terkejut mendengar sapaan Sasuke barusan. Yeah, walaupun kata-kata 'Dobe' masih terus saja di lontarkan untuknya namun entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Naruto begitu rindu mendengar ejekannya?!

'Ri-rindu?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah, apalagi ketika Sasuke masih saja memandanginya. Dan Hei… apa itu?! Senyum?!

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum??!!

Tak berapa lama kemudian 'Adu pandang' mereka harus berakhir ketika Kakashi-sensei muncul dan 'mengusir' gadis-gadis agar kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Dengan sedikit mengomel dan protes mereka meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto agak canggung ketika dia harus duduk di samping Sasuke. Beberapa hari belakangan bangku di sebelahnya ini kosong, sekarang pemiliknya sudah kembali.

"Ku harap kau tak merindukanku, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke. Namun dia tak menatap Naruto melainkan sibuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, walaupun sebenarnya 'pemandangan' di sampingnya ini lebih menarik dari pada pemandangan apapun di luar sana.

'Te-Temeeeeeeeeee!!!' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Bukannya kesal, Naruto justru tersenyum senang. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah tan-nya. Dia lega karena setidaknya Sasuke masih mau berbicara dengannya.

Rasanya hari ini tak begitu buruk.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehehe… masih TBC XP XP

Buat yang bertanya, kenapa Naru bisu? Jawabannya sudah ditemukan di Chapter ini kan?! Apakah terasa janggal??! Hehehe…

(*) **Darjeeling** adalah teh hitam yang dibuat dari daun teh yang berasal dari perkebunan teh yang berasal dari perkebunan the di daerah Darjeeling, Bengal Barat. India. (di kutip dari Wikipedia, silahkan buka sendiri untuk keterangan lebih lanjut XP)

Yuuya mengetahui jenis teh ini pertama kali dari Dorama Densha Otoko (My Favorite Dorama) Yuuya suka sekali teh, walaupun cuma biasa minum teh Gopek or teh Hijau, wakwakwak XDD

Oh ya, Marhabban ya Ramadhan! Met Puasa ya Minna-san~ !!! Mari kita tingkatkan Ibadah kita di bulan yang penuh berkah ini.

Tapi, nge-fic mesti jalan terus kan? Hahahaha… itung-itung ngisi waktu sambil menunggu buka XP *Dikemplang Ustadz*

Ustadz : Ngaji ntu di banyakin!!! Kok malah nge-fic sih?! *dijewer*

Yuuya : I-iya, ampun! Dua-duanya jalan dech, hehehe… *garuk-garuk pala*

Yosh! Minna-san~ **Read&Review**, Please!!! *Grin*


	6. Chapter 6 : Looking On The Same Sky

**Title : **KONAYUKI

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah! Bukan sayah *Geplaked* Heheh XDD

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Rating : **T

**A/N :** Apakah masih ada yang mau membaca **KONAYUKI **milikku???? LAGI???!!! O.o Gomen kalau *Yupzz! Lagi-lagi* Updatenya kelamaan *dikeroyok rame-rame* banyak hal yang ngebuat ga Konsen ngelanjutin Fic neh, kena WB kali ya?! hehehehe XDD. Tapi tenang aja, kayaknya bakal saya kebut kok, soalnya tinggal beberapa Chappie lagi nih. Hahaha XDD

Yosh!!! Haphe Nice Read Minna-san ^^

* * *

**KONAYUKI**

**By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)**

**

* * *

**

_Season of snow powder always come_

_Although we are mixed up with a mess of people_

_We are looking on the same sky_

_Blown by the wind, and we are chilled by it_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6 : Looking on the Same Sky**

**

* * *

  
**

Istirahat siang itu, seperti biasa kantin sudah dipenuhi 'pelanggan setianya'. Kiba, Hinata dan Shikamaru tampak diantara mereka, tak terkecuali Naruto. Empat sekawan itu sedang menikmati masing-masing menu yang mereka pesan. Dan bagi Naruto menu sesederhana Ramen, baginya sudah cukup. Ramen hangat yang mengepul-ngepul di tengah turunnya salju. Hmmmm…

Yare-yare~

Dilain meja tampak Sasuke yang terlihat acuh tak acuh meskipun kedua fans girlnya memberondongi Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang tak habis-habisnya. Terang saja, Sakura dan Ino sudah terlalu rindu, Idola mereka akhirnya kembali juga ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari tak menampakkan wajah dinginnya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah _Boring_ keturunan Uchiha itu hanya diam-diam menghela nafas, sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat Sasuke dikerubuti cewek-cewek genit itu, tapi… lucu juga sih bisa lihat wajah 'Manyun' itu, walaupun Naruto yakin seorang Uchiha tak mau dibilang 'Manyun', heheheheh XDD

"Ne~ Naruto, kenapa kau tak bisa bicara?"

Kiba dan mulut besarnya, entah kenapa disela-sela makan siang tu bisa terlintas pertanyaan itu dibenaknya. Bukan cuma suara Kiba yang kelewat keras tapi juga pertanyaannya yang mungkin agak sensitif. Kontan saja perhatian pengunjung kantin kini beralih kemeja tempat keempat sekawan itu duduk. Semua mata kini tampak tekun mengawasi Naruto, menanti jawaban yang sepertinya tak mungkin keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk menempel pada Sasuke pun kini ikut terfokus pada Naruto. Sebenarnya mereka penasaran pada anak baru itu, entah kenapa sejak hari pertama kedatangan si blonde itu ke kelas mereka, sedikitnya ada rasa tertarik pada diri mereka. Yeah, pemuda bermata biru itu memang tampan, ah… bukan, menurut mereka kata 'Cantik' lebih cocok untuknya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-kun di hati mereka dong!

Ck, dasar Fans Girl!

Lain halnya Sasuke yang sedari tadi juga lebih memperhatikan Naruto ketimbang Fans Girlnya yang 'Ga Jelas' ini. Dia tampak mengepalkan tangannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba, entah kenapa timbul keinginannya untuk menghajar pria bertato segitiga itu. Memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur, menendang bokongnya hingga tak bisa duduk atau bahkan mencekik lehernya hingga Kiba tak mampu lagi bertanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu pada Dobe-nya… Grrrrrr…

Eh? Tunggu! Memangnya kenapa dia harus melakukan hal seperti itu?

Lagipula apa itu? Dobe-nya?

Sementara Sasuke disibukkan dengan pergulatan batinnya sendiri, Naruto hanya menunduk, Ramen miliknya yang belum juga habis terlupakan. Poni pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat orang tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Kiba tampak salah tingkah. Dia merasa tak enak hati ketika menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, entah kenapa dia tak mampu mengontrol mulut besarnya itu.

"Kau ini ga bisa diam ya?" bisik Shikamaru pelan.

Hinata yang biasanya kalem pun kali ini memberikan Death Glare nya pada Kiba. Membuat Pria itu bergidik ngeri.

Hooowaaaa~ kadang-kadang wanita memang menakutkan.

"Go-gomen Na-"

BRUAAAKKK!!!  
SYUUURRRR!!!

"Ah, Sumimasen Naruto-san, Sa-saya tak sengaja, Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

Belum lagi Kiba meneruskan permintaan maafnya, insiden lain kembali terjadi di kantin siang itu. Seorang murid yang membawa dua buah minuman ditangannya tiba-tiba tersandung, karena tak dapat menahan keseimbangan pria itu terjatuh, naas nya minuman yang dibawanya malah tumpah tepat mengenai Naruto. Bukan cuma wajah serta rambut prangnya yang basah, bahkan kemeja yang di kenakannya sekarang juga tampak basah kuyup.

Spontan seisi kantin membeku, menanti reaksi Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam tak bergerak.

Sementara itu pria yang tak sengaja menumpahkan itu terus saja membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Sasuke melihat merah, kali ini targetnya beralih dari Kiba ke pria yang diketahuinya bernama Sai itu. Berani-beraninya dia membuat Dobe-nya basah seperti itu.

Grrrrrrrrr…

Tiba-tiba Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, beberapa orang menahan nafasnya, menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan bocah pirang itu. Naruto menepuk pundak Pria bernama Sai itu. Membuat Sai yang sedari tadi membungkuk kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang Naruto. Dia tercekat.

Mata biru itu seindah langit, bersinar seiring senyumnya lembutnya yang merekah menghiasi wajahnya. Salah satu tangan Naruto membentuk huruf 'O', sebuah 'Tanda' yang mengisyaratkan 'Ok' atau lebih tepatnya 'Aku baik-baik saja,'

Sai hanya mampu terdiam.

Naruto kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada ketiga orang temannya. Hinata, Shikamaru dan Kiba tampak memandang simpati padanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum pada mereka, sambil terus menatap Sahabatnya, Naruto lalu memegang seragamnya yang basah, menunjuk ke pintu keluar kantin dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sedikitnya mereka paham apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

'Bajuku basah'

'Aku keluar dulu,'

'Sampai jumpa nanti ya,"

Dan mereka hanya bisa mengangguk. Naruto segera keluar dari kantin, meninggalkan sahabat serta beberapa orang di kantin berkecamuk dengan perasaannya masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali Sai yang belum juga bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dia sedikit mengacak rambut hitam miliknya.

'Ck, Usuratonkachi! Kenapa kau harus tersenyum seperti itu?' batinnya

Perlahan suasana tegang di kantin itu sedikit mencair.

* * *

"Iruka-san? Ada apa kau kemari?" seru salah seorang guru yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan masker kesayangannya. Matanya tampak berkilat senang ketika melihat seseorang yang belakangan selalu memenuhi benaknya.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Konichiwa~" sapa Pria yang dipanggilnya Iruka itu.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang kesekolah di cuaca sedingin ini, apa sebegitunya kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Kakashi mencoba menggodanya.

"Chi-chigau yo! A-aku cuma mau bertemu dengan Naruto, itu saja kok!" elak Iruka, wajahnya tampak merah padam.

"Hmmm… Sou ka? Dengan Naruto saja ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Tidak begitu penting sih, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini,"

Iruka mengambil sesuatu dari bungkusan yang dibawanya, memperlihatkan sehelai Syal berwarna Orange ditangannya.

"Eh?? Syal??"

"Dia lupa membawanya pagi ini, padahal cuaca bertambah dingin, jadi lebih baik aku mengantarkannya," jelas Iruka.

"Iruka-san, kau baik sekali! Entah kenapa aku sedikit cemburu pada Nauto-kun" ujar Kakashi kembali menggodanya, walaupun tak dipungkiri dia benar-benar cemburu pada perhatian Iruka yang dicurahkan pada Anaknya itu.

'Saingannya berat, tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan nih,' batin Kakashi.

"A-ahahahaha, kau bilang apa sih, Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hmmm…. Naruto-kun beruntung sekali memiliki ayah sepertimu,"

"Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padanya, Kakashi-sensei. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, meskipun kelihatannya kuat tapi dia itu…," Iruka tak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia hanya menunduk, pandangannya tertuju pada lantai di koridor itu, seakan-akan ada yang lebih menarik disana.

Tiba-tiba ada kehangatan yang menyentuh pundaknya, menggiringnya kedekapan yang begitu nyaman. Wajah Iruka kembali memerah seperti tomat kematangan, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras Iruka-san, aku suka kau yang seperti itu," kata Kakashi pelan sambil terus memeluk Iruka-san erat.

"Eh…a-ano… itu…"

DUG!!!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak mereka dari belakang membuat 'pasangan' itu 'berpisah' kembali.

"Ah, gomen nasai~" ujar pemuda yang menabrak mereka tadi.

"Maa~ Sasuke-kun! Seharusnya kau tak berlari-lari di koridor kan? Apa ada 'Kepentingan' yang ingin kau urus, Hmmm?" tanya Kakashi, walaupun tertutup masker Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Sensei-pervert ini sedang menyeringai padanya. Dia melirik sebentar kearah Iruka yang juga mengamatinya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa Iba pada pria -yang entahlah siapa namanya- ini.

'Bisa-bisa pria ini jadi korban 'Keisengan' Kakashi yang agak diluar batas kewajaran itu,' batin Sasuke.

Pandangannya tertuju kembali pada Kakashi.

"Hn, Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku pervert itu, Kakashi!" seru Sasuke sambil kembali berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei! Memangnya aku bilang apa?!" seru Kakashi tak mau kalah.

"Ck, gaki!" katanya lagi.

Kakashi memandang kearah Iruka yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Diikutinya pandangan Iruka kearah dimana Sasuke menghilang tadi.

"Iruka-san??"

"Sou ka? Jadi itu Sasuke-kun ya?" bisik Iruka pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, shiteru ka?" tanya Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"Betsuni~ oh ya, aku harus mengantarkan ini ke Naruto," kata Iruka kembali memperlihatkan Syal orange itu pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, Iruka-san." tawar Kakashi.

"Un, Arigato Kakashi-sensei"

Iruka tersenyum padanya dan kali ini guratan merah tampak menghiasi wajah Kakashi.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

'Uuuwwaaahhh, basah begini…'

Gerutuku dalam hati

Ku buka jas sekolah ini, Hawa dingin segera menyelinap masuk dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Benar-benar basah kuyup, tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur pada kejadian tadi. Karena setidaknya aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan Kiba di kantin tadi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bukannya aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kiba sih. Hanya saja, bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada mereka?

Aku tahu, mereka sudah menjadi Sahabatku, setidaknya cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahuinya. Tapi… mungkin tidak sekarang.

Ku buka kancing kemeja yang menutupi luka di leherku. Luka sayatan yang kuperoleh saat umurku satu tahun, luka yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan suaraku untuk selamanya.

'Seandainya Iruka-san tak memberitahu kisah sebenarnya, tentu sampai saat ini aku akan terus membenci kedua orang tuaku,' batinku dalam hati.

Aku terus menyusuri luka itu dengan jemariku, tanpa ku sadari sepasang mata putih mengamatiku.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-kun?"

Suara itu membuat ku sedikit melonjak kaget. Aku berpaling kebelakang dan melihat Neji-senpai keluar dari salah satu kamar kecil yang ada di Toilet pria ini. Mataku sedikit terbelalak menatapnya. Sungguh aku tak mengira ada orang lain di toilet iti. Aku memang terlalu ceroboh.

"Kenapa dengan lehermu?" tanyanya penasaran,

Dia mendekati aku. Aku sedikit mundur ketika tangannya terulur menyentuh leherku pelan.

"Luka apa ini?" tanyanya lagi

Jarinya yang lentik terasa dingin saat menyentuh bekas luka horizontal di leherku. Mata putihnya tetap terfokus pada bekas luka itu. Ingin sekali aku menyembunyikan kembali luka itu dibalik kemejaku. Namun aku hanya mampu terdiam terpaku. Mukaku sedikit memerah mengingat jarak kami yang begitu dekat sekarang.

"Daijobu ka?" tanya Neji-senpai pelan sambil membawa pandangannya kearahku. Menatapku dengan lembut dan sedikit membuatku berdebar.

"Hn, Apa kalian sedang sibuk?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melonjak kaget, mataku kian melebar ketika mengetahui Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu toilet yang terbuka.

Neji-senpai yang belum juga menjauh dariku hanya sedikit menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mengejutkan kami tadi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Neji-senpai kalem.

"Ini kan Toilet umum," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Pada akhirnya Neji-senpai memberikan ruang untukku, menarik tangan yang tadi sempat meraba bekas luka di leherku. Aku segera menutup kancing kemejaku.

"Hmmm, aku pergi dulu! Jaga dirimu Uzumaki-kun!" pamit Neji yang kemudian segera beranjak dari Toilet ini.

Sebelum keluar dia sempat menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan ciri khas 'Hn,' nya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada dari kami yang bersuara, bel tanda masuk pun terdengar. Namun tak ada dari kami berdua yang beranjak dari Toilet ini.

"Hn, Dobe!"

Hanya itu yang diucapkannya kemudian. Sebuah ejekan yang selalu dilomtarkannya untukku. Aku merengut kesal mendengarnya dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar.

'TEMEEEEEEE~ ~ ~" umpatku dalam hati.

Bukannya keluar, Sasuke malah menghampiriku. Dia kini berdiri tepat dihadapanku, dicondongkan kepalanya hingga jarak wajah kami berdua begitu dekat. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat ditengah cuaca yang dingin ini, membuatku terpaksa menelan ludah. Jantungku tiba-tiba kembali berdebar, kali ini lebih kencang.

'Uuuuwwwaaaa~ mau apa dia?? Ayo Naruto, lari saja! Jangan-jangan dia mau macam-macam lagi denganmu. Ayo lari, sebelum terlambat!' seruku dalam hati. Namun entah kenapa kaki ini seperti terlem di lantai, berat rasanya untuk dilangkahkan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu.

'Uuuuuwwwaaaaa~'

Aku semakin panik. Tanpa kusadari aku memejamkan mataku erat, apalagi saat jemarinya juga meraba bekas luka di leherku. Sama seperti yang Neji-senpai lakukan tadi.

Namun itu hanya sebentar saja, sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku. Mataku kembali terbuka, warna biru tua kini memenuhi pandanganku. Sebuah Syal yang begitu kukenal kini telah melingkari leherku.

'Eh???"

"Seragammu basah, setidaknya pakai ini juga agar kau tak begitu kedinginan," ujar Sasuke pelan. Nada suaranya begitu lembut, tak seperti nada bicara Sasuke yang biasa mengejekku atau membentak para 'pengikut setianya'.

Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa memandangnya keheranan.

"A-ayo cepat ke kelas! Kita bisa terlambat, bodoh!" perintahnya sedikit terbata.

Dia hendak pergi meninggalkanku namun dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya kembali. Dia sedikit terkejut dan memandangiku heran.

Ku genggam dan kubuka telapak tangan miliknya. Perlahan ku tuliskan beberapa huruf kanji di telapak tangannya itu.

"Arigato," kata Sasuke membacakan apa yang aku tulis disana.

Aku mengangguk dan kuberikan senyumanku untuknya. Sesaat dia hanya memandangiku dan terlihat menghela nafas pelan.

"Ck, Usuratonkachi!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

Aku sedikit merengut kesal tapi entah kenapa aku juga begitu senang. Kami tertawa kecil meskipun hanya suara Sasuke saja yang bisa terdengar jelas.

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti, kenapa Sasuke tak bertanya tentang bekas luka di leherku itu. Aku tahu dia bukannya tak peduli, tapi sepertinya dia tak ingin menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Yeah, mungkin nanti.

Setidaknya, kami masih memiliki waktu kan?

Hehehehe…

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor, Syal biru tua miliknya masih melingkar manis di leherku. Sesekali dia melontarkan ejekannya padaku dan aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan merengut kesal atau memukul pundaknya pelan. Namun bukannya jera dia malah meringis senang.

'Ugh! Dasar Teme!'

**END NARUTO POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tampak dua sosok yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Nee~ Iruka-san, kurasa Naruto-kun sudah mendapatkan Syal yang lain,"

Pria yang bernama Iruka itu hanya terdiam dan terus saja memandangi sosok putranya yang tampak bercanda dengan salah seorang temannya. Seorang teman yang selalu saja Naruto sebut dalam cerita-ceritanya.

Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging dibibir Iruka.

"Haik, Kakashi-sensei! Kurasa, dia telah menemukannya,"

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Yosh!

**Read and Review, **Please ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Return It To The Sky

**Title : **KONAYUKI

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-sensei Own Naruto, Yuuya Own Konayuki Heheh XDD

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Rating : **T

Yosh!!! Haphe Nice Read Minna-san ^^

* * *

**KONAYUKI**

**By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)**

**

* * *

  
**

If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart

It will cover both our loneliness and return it to the sky…

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Return It To The Sky**

**

* * *

  
**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto dan Sasuke saat memasuki kelas mereka adalah Kiba. Tepat diambang pintu masuk, Pria bertato segitiga dipipi itu tampak membungkukkan badannya.

"Gomen, Naruto! Gomen!" ucap tegas masih sambil terus membungkuk. Ada penyesalan dari nada suaranya.

Naruto sedikit salah tingkah melihat tingkah temannya ini. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan masalah pertanyaan Kiba di kantin tadi. Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar, Sasuke hanya mengeleng pelan. Di tepuknya punggung Kiba. Mereka kini saling berhadapan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

'Daijobu'

Katanya dengan Isyarat bibir sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Walaupun tak paham benar, Kiba yakin kalau Naruto telah memaafkannya. Dia ikut tersenyum lega.

Sedangkan bagi Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Uchiha Sasuke -sang pujaan tampan dan _Cool_ yang selalu ada di hati mereka- berdampingan berdua dengan Uzumaki Naruto -sang murid baru yang mereka akui manis dan 'cantik'- apalagi ditambah Syal biru tua yang kini melilit di lehernya.

Entah kenapa saat melihat kedua cowok yang mereka kagumi itu berdiri berdampingan dan sangat dekat seperti sekarang ini, membuat mereka ingin mengeluarkan suara seperti

'Uuuuwaaaaaaa~' atau

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~'

Walaupun baik Sakura maupun Ino sendiri tak paham kenapa mereka ingin berteriak seperti itu.

'Kalau dilihat mereka berdua cocok sekali.' Pikir Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Wajah mereka berdua tampak merah padam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat ini, mungkin virus-virus Fujoshi sudah mulai merasuki otak mereka berdua.

Ck, Yare-yare~

* * *

Sementara itu di Koridor kelas 3 tampak Neji dan Gaara berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangan mereka. Suasana sedikit sepi, karena sebagian besar murid-murid sudah memasuki ruangan kelas mereka masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka berdua saja di sepanjang koridor itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto-san?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Maksudmu Uzumaki-kun? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, dia malah balik bertanya ke Gaara.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua di toilet tadi," jawab Gaara singkat.

Neji tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Gaara. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam namun menolak untuk saling bertatapan.

"A-apa kau cemburu?" tanya Neji lagi.

Mata Gaara sedikit melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Neji barusan. Kini guratan merah tampak menghiasi pipinya.

"Ba-Baka, kenapa aku harus cemburu?!" elaknya namun tak dapat disembunyikannya wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Diam-diam Neji hanya meringis senang.

'Menggoda Gaara itu menyenangkan.' batinnya.

"Oh," ujar Neji singkat.

Ugh!

Kalau bisa manyun, mungkin saat ini bibir Gaara sudah maju beberapa centi. Neji itu sepertinya senang sekali membuatnya penasaran. Dia sendiri tak paham kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sekali saat melihat Neji memegang-megang leher Naruto di toilet saat istirahat siang tadi. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang dia rasakan, tapi dia ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan milik Neji dari sana dan menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu hanya miliknya. Hanya boleh memegangnya saja. Cuma dia.

'Uuuuwwwaaaa~ aku kok seperti seorang gadis yang Possessive pada pacarnya ya???!!!' teriak Gaara dalam hatinya. Dia tak percaya kalau ternyata dia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Kalau kau cemburu, aku senang." kata Neji sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?"

"Itu artinya kau selalu memperhatikanku, iya kan?" Ucap Neji sambil kembali melangkah di koridor itu. Meninggalkan Gaara yang belum juga bergerak dan hanya bisa menutupi mukanya yang sudah seperti tomat kematangan dengan sebelah tangannya.

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah**

Saat-saat inilah yang mungkin paling dinanti sebagian besar murid-murid. Ketika bel panjang berbunyi, menandakan jam belajar hari itu telah usai. Mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, berlari di sepanjang koridor dan di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah mereka. Kembali kekehangatan yang bernama Keluarga.

Namun tampaknya ada dua sosok yang masih tertinggal di salah satu sudut sana.

"Pakai saja, Dobe! Bajumu masih basah!"

Dengan sedikit kesal, sosok berambut hitam dengan model rambut -Ehemm kalo boleh dibilang sih- mirip pantat ayam itu tampak menyodorkan kembali Syal biru tua yang bertuliskan simbol US itu.

'Kau lebih membutuhkan ini, Teme! Dan jangan panggil aku, Dobe!'

Begitulah sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda blonde bermata biru itu, namun bibir pinknya yang bergerak-gerak tanpa suara itu tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Aku tak mengerti. Sudah kubilang pakai saja, Usuratonkachi!" ujar Sasuke dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!'

Naruto hanya bisa manyun menahan kekesalannya. Kalau bisa dia ingin sekali 'merobek-robek' cengiran 'aneh' dari wajah tampan Uchiha yang satu ini.

'Tunggu! Coret kata tampan itu! Bisa-bisa dia GR dan cengiran itu bakal bertambah lebar kalau mendengar aku mengucapkan pujian tampan untuknya.' Batin Naruto.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu sedikit memerah, Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat perubahan tingkah Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah itu.

'Dia kenapa sih?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun!"

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya langsung ke 'Sahabat' Blondenya itu, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua.

'I-Iruka-san?! Nande koko ni?!' seru Naruto sedikit kaget ketika melihat kedatangan 'Ayah'nya itu.

Dia bertanya dengan Bahasa bibir dan sedikit Isyarat tangan. Dan sepertinya hanya Iruka saja yang mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan 'Putra'nya itu.

"Ahahaha, Syalmu ketinggalan di rumah aku bermaksud mengantarkannya dan kebetulan aku bertemu Kakashi-sensei. Kami mengobrol dan tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin siang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk sekalian menunggumu pulang." Jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

Naruto sedikit mendelik ketika Iruka menyebutkan nama Kakashi-sensei yang baru disadarinya telah berdiri manis tepat di belakang Iruka-sensei.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Dia tertawa Nervous ketika 'Calon anak tiri'nya itu memberikan Deathglare yang seolah berkata -Berani macam-macam! Mati kau!-

'Mengerikan!' batin Kakashi.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Iruka, dia tak menyangka 'Calon Korban' Kakashi-pervert yang tak sengaja ditabraknya di koridor siang tadi kenal dengan Naruto.

'Tak mungkin dia ayahnya, mereka tak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Apa mungkin Ayah tirinya atau mungkin kerabat jauh ya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan 'Acara Tebak-menebak'nya itu, Iruka kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di samping putra kesayangannya itu. Ada kelegaan di wajah milik Iruka. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di sana.

"Tapi kurasa Naruto sudah tak kedinginan lagi. Arigato na~ Sasuke-kun, kau Sahabat yang baik sekali." ucap Iruka pelan namun sukses membuat mata hitam Sasuke sedikit melebar. Dia tak tahu kenapa Iruka berkata seperti itu, apa Iruka melihatnya memberikan Syal miliknya pada Naruto atau bagaimana, dia sendiri tak mengerti. Yang jelas dia terkejut.

Ya, terkejut, karena entah sudah berapa lama dia tak pernah mendapatkan pujian ataupun ucapan terimakasih yang setulus itu. sebuah kata sederhana yang membuatnya begitu rindu dan teringat pada kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang telah lama hilang darinya.

"Hn,"

Walau hanya bergumam singkat, tanpa disadari Sasuke membalas senyuman Iruka itu dengan senyuman lembut yang menghenyakkan.

Naruto sedikit terkesima melihat 'Pemandangan' itu. dia hanya tak menyangka, 'Sahabat kecil'nya ini begitu 'mempesona' kalau tersenyum ketimbang memasang wajah galaknya itu.

'Mungkin Sasuke perlu lebih banyak tersenyum biar tak cepat tua.' Batin Naruto sedikit terkikik geli.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali terfokus pada Naruto, Dia kembali menampilkan cengiran sinis khasnya ketika melihat Sahabat Blonde nya itu tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Dobe! Aku pulang dulu, Syal itu kau pakai saja! Awas ya kalau sampai kotor karena keringatmu yang bau itu, Usuratonkachi!"

Pamit Sasuke sembari ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Naruto tampak menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

'Temeeeee~!!! Salah besar kalau Iruka-san bilang kau ini Baik, baik apaan dia?! Baik dari Hongkong?! Dasar Teme baka!' geram Naruto sambil mencak-mencak tak karuan.

Iruka dan Kakashi hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

'Seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah saja.' Batin mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Sasuke masih sedikit menyengir-nyengir tak jelas ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. Namun cengiran senangnya itu mendadak hilang ketika melihat Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, tengah berdiri bersandar di gerbang halaman depan sekolah. Walaupun dengan Jaket kulit tebal dan kacamata hitam, Sasuke tahu persis siapa orang itu.

"Itachi?!!" desisnya, meskipun pelan namun Pria yang disebutnya Itachi itu mendengarnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dingin.

'Mau apa dia? Berdiri ditengah hujan salju begini, seperti orang bodoh saja!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati sedikit sebal.

"Kita harus bicara!" ucap Itachi tegas.

"Cih, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Dia hendak melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan kakak kandungnya itu. namun dengan cepat Itachi menarik lengannya. Memegangnya kuat, membuat Sasuke mengernyit karena merasakan sakit.

"Lepaskan, Itachi!!!" seru Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kita harus bicara, Sasuke!" ucap Itachi lagi, mengulang kata-katanya dengan sedikit penekanan. Kedua mata hitam itu saling menatap tajam

Marah, kesal, sakit dan rindu.

Perasaan semacam itulah yang kini bercampur aduk dalam hati kedua saudara yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Adiknya yang masih mencoba memberontak dari rengkuhannya, Itachi sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk memasuki mobil hitam dimana Deidara telah menunggunya di sana.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata biru mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Bahkan ketika mobil hitam itu melaju kencang meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

'Iruka-san pulang saja dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan sebentar.'

Sebuah Bahasa Isyarat meluncur dari gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Ada kecemasan terpancar dari mata cantik miliknya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana, Naruto? Salju masih turun, bajumu juga masih basah kan? Kau bisa sakit, pulanglah dulu!" pinta Iruka seperti tak rela Anaknya itu akan pergi lagi.

'Daijobu, aku sudah memakai Syal ini kan?! Iruka-san, pulanglah dulu, biar Kakashi yang mengantarmu.'

Naruto berusaha membujuk Ayahnya yang terkadang kelewat Possessive itu. pandangannya kini tertuju pada Kakashi. Menatapnya tajam dengan nada mengancam.

'Jaga baik-baik Iruka-san! Kalau kau macam-macam, ku hajar kau!' kata Naruto dengan Isyarat bibirnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera berlari keluar sekolah, menembus hujan salju yang sejak pagi tadi belum juga reda.

Kakashi hanya mengerjap pelan. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan muridnya tadi.

"Loh, apa yang kulakukan? Naruto-kun itu ngomong apa sih, Iruka-san?"

Iruka tak sempat mempedulikan ucapan Kakashi. Tatapannya terfokus pada Naruto yang saat ini tak bisa lagi dilihatnya. Ada kekhawatiran yang muncul, entah kenapa sesaat tadi perasaannya sedikit tak enak. Dia tak suka melihat putranya semakin menjauh darinya.

"Naruto…" bisik Iruka pelan.

* * *

**An Café **(*)

"Jadi, kau mau ngomong apa, hah?!!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Setelah berhasil dibawa kabur oleh Itachi sepulang sekolah tadi, kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah Café yang lumayan padat oleh pengunjung.

Maklum, dingin-dingin begini segelas Coffe hitam atau Cappuccino sepertinya bisa menghangatkan badan.

Pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela Café, menatap lalu lalang manusia yang masih saja sibuk meskipun salju masih saja turun. Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika adiknya tak mau memandang kearahnya. Deidara yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya bisa terdiam, paham bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya dia mencampuri urusan diantara kedua Uchiha itu.

"Jual rumah itu dan tinggallah bersamaku," kata Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah? Apa?!"

Kening Sasuke berkerut, kali ini mata hitamnya menatap Itachi tajam, mencoba meyakinkan kembali kalau-kalau apa yang didengarnya tadi salah.

"Jual rumah kita dan pindahlah ke rumahku yang sekarang!" kata Itachi lagi, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

Sasuke menyengir sinis.

"Kau sudah gila rupanya? Apa hak mu menyuruhku menjual rumah itu? lagipula kau ini bicara apa? Rumah kita?! Hah?! Kau ini mikir tidak sih? Memangnya selama ini kau kemana saja? Apa kau pernah kembali kerumah kita itu?!!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Membuat sebagian pengunjung di Café memperhatikan tempat duduk mereka.

"Aku tak ingin tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi. Jual rumah itu!" ujar Itachi masih berusaha sabar menghadapi emosi adik satu-satunya ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mencengkeram kerah baju Itachi, dan menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut arwah ayah dan ibu menghantuimu? Atau kau terlalu muak melihatku setiap hari? Aku yang mereka tuduh 'Pembunuh' ini. Bukankah kau tak mau dekat-dekat dengan 'pembunuh' macam aku? Aku yang menyebabkan matinya Ayah dan Ibu? Kau membenciku kan? Kau benci padaku kan?! Iya kan? Jawab?!! Jawab?!!" teriak Sasuke tepat di wajah Itachi, kali ini dia tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Iya, iya, iya!!!" teriak Itachi tak kalah keras.

"Aku benci kamu Sasuke, Aku benci saat Ibu meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu, Aku benci saat Ayah bunuh diri dan kau ada di sampingnya, Aku benci melihatmu, tak ada rasa takut, tak ada air mata. Aku benar-benar benci melihatnya! Tapi… Tapi aku lebih benci saat kau tak lagi berbicara padaku, aku benci saat kau tak lagi menangis dan manja padaku, aku benci karena kau tak pernah melihatku seakan aku ini tak ada. Aku benci diriku, Sasuke. Aku benci karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untukmu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu kalau nyatanya aku menyayangimu, Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Aku… Aku… Ugh! Uhuhu…"

Itachi tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia mulai menangis, walaupun sebisa mungkin berusaha di sembunyikannya. Tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar. Deidara hanya terdiam di sampingnya. Sadar bahwa saat ini dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, mata hitamnya melebar sempurna. Dia sedikit mundur menjauhi Itachi.

"A-Aniki…" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Matanya terus menatap Itachi. Entah apa yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Hanya satu yang dia ingat benar dari kata-kata Itachi tadi.

'Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu kalau nyatanya aku menyayangimu,'

'...Aku menyayangimu…'

"Uso…" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Uso!!!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari keluar Café, dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak dipedulikannya suara Itachi yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Aku berlari keluar Café, berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhinya. Tak dipedulikannya suara Itachi terus saja meneriakkan namaku.

'Maaf… Maaf… Maaf…'

Hanya kata itu saja yang berulang di benakku. Ingin rasanya kusampaikan itu padamu. Namun tak sanggup rasanya aku kembali dan menghadapimu.

Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kehilangan Ibu

Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kehilangan Ayah

Maafkan aku karena tak peduli padamu

Maafkan aku karena tak pernah mencoba memahamimu

Maafkan aku karena telah membencimu

Maafkan Aku…

…

Aniki

…

**END SASUKE POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**NARUTO POV**

Semenjak tadi aku terus mengawasi Sasuke dari luar Cafe. Dari jendela besar di sana aku bisa melihat kemarahannya pada Itachi-san. Itachi-san juga tampak berteriak padanya namun sesaat kemudian Pria itu menangis. Air matanya mengalir jelas di pipinya yang putih. Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah.

Apa itu?

Menyesal? Bersalah?

Ah… entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke kemudian berlari keluar Café, sesaat kulihat mata hitamnya tampak begitu sendu. Aku tak pernah melihat dia sesedih ini.

Sasuke, sahabat kecilku dulu begitu lembut dan ramah. Sasuke, saat aku bertemu kembali adalah pemuda pendiam dan bertampang dingin. Tapi tak pernah kulihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Dengan susah payah aku mengejarnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dia tak mengetahui kalau aku tangah membuntutinya. Dan sampailah aku di sini, berjalan agak jauh di belakang Sasuke. Dia yang kini berjalan dengan gontai dan tampak tak perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, wajahnya terus menunduk. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan ketika seseorang menabraknya saat menyeberang. Membuat Sasuke tersungkur di tengah jalan yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Dia kembali bangkit, dari jauh bisa ku lihat, butiran bening mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Dan baru ku sadari sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang ke arah Sasuke.

Oh, Tuhan!

'Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!'

Aku berteriak panik, tapi nyatanya dia tak akan bisa mendengarku. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Aku begitu panik.

Sesaat aku melihat ke arah Sasuke, melihat Mobil yang terus saja melaju kencang, kemudian kembali menatap punggung Sasuke yang tampaknya belum sadar kalau nyawanya sedang terancam.

Saat seperti inilah aku berharap agar Tuhan memberiku sebuah Suara. Walaupun itu hanya sebentar saja.

Tak ada waktu lagi. Ya, Tuhan, kuatkan aku…

'Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee~'

Saat aku berlari memeluknya.

Saat itulah waktu terasa berhenti

**END NARUTO POV**

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Woaduw =.= "

Apa yang bakal Naru-chan lakuin ya?!

Apa perlu ini Fic saya jadi'in Fic Angst juga ya? O.o

Yuuya tunggu **REVIEW** nya ya, Minna-san!

Onegaishimasu~

**NOTES :**

Daijobu : Baik-baik saja / Tak apa-apa

Yare-yare~ : Ya Ampun~

Baka : Bodoh

Nande koko ni? : Kenapa ada disini?

Arigato na : Terimakasih ya

Aniki : Kakak --Laki-laki--

Uso : Bohong

An Cafe ntu nama sebuah Cafe tapi sebenernya itu Nama Band J-Rock geto, hehehe


	8. Chapter 8 : Protecting You

Title : KONAYUKI

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-sensei Own Naruto, Yuuya Own Konayuki Heheh XDD

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Rating : **T

**A/N : **OOC, banyak Pergantian POV, jangan protes loh =.=" memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu kok! Huh! *Galak ya?! O.o*. Kalo ada salah Typo, tolong dimaklumi. Ehemm… Saya merasa 'Di Intimidasi' oleh para Review di Chapter sebelumnya, hahahaha XD. Walau ada yang setuju ganrenya jadi Angst, tapi banyak juga yang meminta Fic ini jangan dibuat Angst, jangan pisahkan SasuNaru, kalau tidak… Mungkin nyawa saya yang bakal melayang. Duh! Ya sudah… jadilah kelanjutannya seperti ini… Heheh XP

Haphe Nice Read Dattebayo~ ^^

* * *

**KONAYUKI**

**By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)**

Snow powder does'not rely on time, moving our heart

Nevertheless, I'd still like to keep on protecting you

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Protecting You**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sasssuuukkkeeeee~ ~ ~**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SASUKE POV**

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam dan menghentikan langkahku, sepertinya ada suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namaku. Seketika itu juga aku merasa tubuhku di dorong dengan keras, dan terjatuh di sekitar trotoar jalan ini. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan semuanya seakan berputar-putar. Dunia mendadak menjadi hening namun segera berubah menjadi bising. Suara mobil yang mengerem mendadak dan suara orang berteriak.

Ada apa?

Perlahan ku buka mataku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah merah, sama seperti saat Ibu meninggal. Sama seperti saat aku menemukan Ayah.

Kenapa? Ada apa?

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak bersimbah darah di tengah yang begitu ku kenal.

NARUTO?!!

Tidak! Tidak!

Dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang aku menghampirinya.

Bohong! Bohong kan?!

Aku berlutut di samping tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Dengan gemetar ku singkirkan rambut pirang yang kini telah berubah merah dari dahinya. Matanya birunya tak lagi bersinar, begitu redup seakan kabut tengah menutupi jernihnya langit itu. Bibirnya tampak pucat. Aku mengusap pipinya dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

"Na-Naru…" bisikku pelan.

Aku tahu dia mendengarku. Dia tersenyum lembut dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, dia menyentuh wajahku dengan sebelah tangannya.

Nafasku tercekat, tanpa ku sadari Saringan terbentuk dari kedua mataku, mata yang hanya di miliki oleh keluarga Uchiha. Ku lihat dia menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya sekan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

'Sasuke wa… Hitori janai… Sasuke… Hitori janai…'

Mataku terbelalak. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar, namun aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

'Aku tak sendiri. Aku tak sendiri.' Itu katanya.

Pandanganku kabur, tertutup oleh genangan air mata yang siap untuk mengalir. Ku pegang tangannya yang masih berada di pipiku. Dingin.

Kenapa begitu dingin?

Perlahan-lahan mata biru itu tertutup.

Ku pegang dan ku rebahkan dia di pangkuanku, tak peduli walaupun darahnya membasahi pakaian seragamku. Ku guncang tubuhnya pelan, berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'

Aku terus memohon di dalam hati, namun tak ada respon. Dia tetap diam, tak lagi ku rasakan nafas dan detak jantungnya.

"Naru… Naru…"

Bagaikan mantra, nama itu terus saja ku rapalkan.

"!!!"

Aku berteriak keras, menyeruakkan sesak di dada ini. Luka yang kudapat saat aku kembali kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Hari ini, Salju yang putih telah berubah warna menjadi merah kembali.

**END SASUKE POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NEJI POV**

Handphone ku berbunyi, ku lihat sebaris nama yang tertera jelas di layar.

Sasuke.

Belakangan ini dia tak pernah menghubungiku, tumben sekali, ada apa ya?

"Moshi-moshi…" sapaku.

"…"

Belum ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke ka?"

"…"

"Sas-"

"Ne-Neji…"

DEG!

Ada yang lain dari nada suara Sasuke.

Kenapa suaranya gemetaran begitu ya?

"Sas, daijobu ka? doushita no? Ne~ Sas, Oshiete kure yo!"

Aku sedikit panik, entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Suara ku yang keras rupanya membangunkan Gaara yang tengah tertidur pulas di kamarku ini.

"Neji?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Aku mengisyaratkan agar Gaara bisa tenang sebentar, konsentrasiku kembali kepada Sasuke yang belum juga menjawab. Aku tahu dia menangis karena bisa ku dengar isakan kecil di seberang sana.

"A-aku di ru-rumah sakit."

"Apa?!"

Mataku terbelalak, berbagai macam pikiran liar melintas di benakku. Tanganku gemetar memegang Handphone yang menghubungkan aku dengan Sasuke. Takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan di ucapkannya setelah ini.

"Ne-Neji, dia mendorongku, lalu… lalu darah ada dimana-mana… dia bilang aku tak sendiri. Aku memeluknya, tapi… tapi tubuhnya begitu dingin . Oh, Tuhan! Naruto… dia… dia…"

"Naruto?!!" seruku keras.

Membuat Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan kami tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne-Neji, apa dia akan… tidak, dia tak akan… tapi…"

"Sasuke! Cukup! Katakan sekarang kau ada di rumah sakit mana, aku dan Gaara akan segera kesana." Ku potong ucapan Sasuke sebelum dia mengoceh yang tidak-tidak.

"Konoha Hospital. Neji, bisakah kau menghubungi Kakashi-sensei agar dia bisa mengabarkan pada keluarga Naruto?"

"Ya, nanti kuhubungi."

"Neji… To-tolong kau cari kakakku, aku…"

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke berkata tentang kakak kandungnya itu. Aku sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum sadar ini bukan saatnya untuk membuang-buang waktu.

"Wakatta! Aku akan segera kesana."

Ku tutup segera percakapan kami. Ku beritahu Gaara apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat kami berganti baju dan segera menuju ke mobil. Pertama-tama kami harus mencari Itachi.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Naruto?

Ku harap tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Ck, Sial!

**END NEJI POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke terduduk begitu saja di lantai ruangan ICU yang tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, seakan tak mampu lagi menopang dirinya sendiri.

Sempat terjadi kericuhan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang di Konoha Hospital dan berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sempat syok begitu mengetahui keadaan pemuda itu.

Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu tampak kacau dan berlumuran darah. Dipelukannya tampak seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya, kelopak matanya tertutup dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

Dengan segera beberapa perawat membawa pemuda berambut pirang itu ke ruang ICU, sedangkan Sasuke dimintai keterangan oleh salah seorang perawat yang ada. Setelah dijelaskan bahwa Naruto adalah salah seorang sahabatnya yang mengalami tabrak lari. Dokter dan beberapa orang perawat itupun segera mengambil tindakan.

Noda darah masih tampak jelas di seragam sekolah Sasuke, darah milik Naruto.

Dia tak mempedulikan perawat yang ingin mengecek kalau-kalau Sasuke juga terluka. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan memandang sendu kearah pintu ICU yang tertutup rapat itu.

Menunggu seperti ini, entah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

-

-

-

**ITACHI POV**

Aku melihatnya duduk di sebelah ruang ICU ini. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam. Bisa kulihat pakaian seragam sekolah tampak basah, di penuhi oleh warna merah darah.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Aku begitu terkejut ketika Neji dan Gaara, sahabat dekat Sasuke menemuiku dan memberitahuku kalau Sasuke sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Aku panik, takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya saat dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku di Café siang itu.

Kami berempat segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Panggilku pelan.

Dia mendongak, menatap kami dengan mata sedikit merah, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

"A-Aniki…" ucapnya lemah.

Tubuhnya tampak gemetaran, matanya berkaca-kaca, butiran bening masih saja turun menyusuri pipinya. Dia tampak begitu rapuh dan kesepian.

"Ya, Tuhan! Sasuke…" Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin kulepaskan lagi.

Dia balas memelukku. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku, memegang erat kemejaku yang mulai basah oleh air matanya.

"A-aniki, ini salah ku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana… Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongku saat aku menyeberang jalan. Lalu… lalu… saat ku lihat, ada darah di mana-mana, dia tak bergerak, di-dia… dia… "

"Ssssshhhh! Sasuke, sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu. Sssshhhh, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ini salahku. Semua salahku. Pertama Ibu, lalu Ayah dan sekarang… Dia… Naruto… Naru…. Ugh! Uhuuu uuu…."

Aku biarkan dia menangis sepuasnya di dadaku, untuk sekarang tak ada kata-kata yang bisa untuk menenangkannya. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya dan tanpa ku sadari aku ikut menangis bersamanya.

Deidara yang dari tadi disampingku memberi usapan pelan di punggungku. Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih padanya, mungkin nanti ada saatnya aku lah yang akan menangis di pelukan Deidara.

Tapi bukan sekarang, bukan saat ini, ketika Sasuke sedang membutuhkanku.

Aku harus tegar dan kuat untuknya.

**END ITACHI POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Baru pertama kali ini Neji dan Gaara melihat Sasuke menumpahkan semua emosinya setelah kematian ayahnya dua tahun lalu. Walaupun mereka sahabat dekatnya sejak SMP, namun Sasuke jarang sekali bercerita tentang masalahnya. Bahkan dia semakin jauh dari kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Apalagi setelah kejadian kematian ayahnya dan Kakak kandungnya, Itachi yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelinap di diri Neji dan Gaara saat melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Mereka merasa, mereka bukanlah sahabat yang baik karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat melihat Sasuke yang menangis seperti itu. Sasuke tak pernah menangis saat ayahnya meninggal, Dia tak pernah menangis saat Itachi pergi meninggalkannya, Tapi kini dia menangis untuknya, untuk Naruto.

Ya Tuhan, Naruto…

Neji merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tangannya. Gaara, dia tersenyum kecil pada Neji, seakan berkata bahwa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Neji membalas genggamannya. Saat ini mereka hanya bisa berdoa saja.

-

-

-

Ketegangan agaknya sedikit bertambah ketika Iruka-san dan Kakashi-sensei datang dengan berlari-lari kecil di koridor rumah sakit. Dengan wajah yang cemas serta khawatir mereka menghampiri Sasuke CS. Kakashi begitu kaget ketika di hubungi oleh Neji mengenai keadaan Naruto. Padahal dia baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Iruka-san yang kebetulan masih bersamanya tampak begitu Syok ketika Kakashi menyampaikan kabar bahwa putranya mengalami kecelakaan dan kini tengah berada di rumah sakit. Muka Iruka-san tampak pucat saat itu, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi, memandang ke arah Iruka-san dan Kakashi-sensei. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah kenapa lidahnya begitu kelu.

Sasuke hanya menunduk saat tahu Iruka-san memandangnya tajam.

Iruka sendiri tak tahu, apakah dia harus menampar atau memukul pemuda ini. Pemuda yang sejak dulu namanya sering di sebut-sebut oleh Putranya. Pemuda yang menurut Naruto adalah Sahabat pertamanya. Pemuda yang selalu membuat Naruto tersenyum ketika membicarakannya. Dan pemuda inilah yang kini membuat putra tercintanya itu terluka.

"Go-gomen…" bisik Sasuke pelan namun bisa terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Iruka.

"Na-Naru terluka karena melindungiku, Dia jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku… Semua salahku… Ma-maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" ucap Sasuke lagi di tengah isak tangisnya.

Iruka hanya menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Dia yakin Naruto tak ingin Iruka menyalahkan Sasuke. Dari dulu Naruto memang begitu, selalu saja seperti itu. Kali ini pun dia akan berusaha bersabar, tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada putranya…..

'Ah, Tidak! Naruto bukanlah anak yang lemah.' Yakin Iruka dalam hati.

"Daijobu yo, Sasuke-kun. Kau jangan khawatir, Naruto itu anak yang kuat… kau juga harus kuat untuknya." ucap Iruka lembut membuat semua yang ada di sana terhenyak mendengarnya.

Itachi sendiri sudah siap kalau-kalau pria yang barusan datang bersama Kakashi ini akan memarahi mereka. Dia sudah siap untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa Sasuke serta temannya yang bernama Naruto itu.

Dia tak menyangka, pria yang ia duga sebagai kerabat Naruto itu justru berusaha untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke kini memandang Iruka-san tak percaya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada orang yang telah membuat kerabatnya celaka?' pikir Sasuke.

Air mata masih saja mengalir dari mata Sasuke ketika dia tiba-tiba membungkuk di hadapan Iruka-san.

"Gomen, gomen… Hontou ni Gomen nasai!" pintanya tulus.

Iruka-san menghampirinya, memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu hingga tak lagi membungkuk. Dia kemudian menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Ini bukan salahmu… Dia akan baik-baik saja, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja…" ujar Iruka sembari mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke, berusaha menenangkannya lagi.

Tangis Sasuke kini semakin keras saja. Dia balas memeluk Iruka erat. Mencoba mencari-cari kehangatan yang telah lama hilang darinya. Kehangatan seorang ayah dan ibu yang begitu dia rindukan. Kehangatan dimana dia merasa terlindungi.

-

-

-

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ICU terbuka, Sasuke yang telah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Iruka-san segera berlari kearah dokter dan seorang perawat yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka semua menahan nafas, menanti dengan cemas kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh sang dokter.

"Dia baik-baik saja, masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Dia harus dirawat beberapa minggu karena beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja." Dokter itu tersenyum ke arah mereka semua.

Semuanya menghela nafas pelan. Ada kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke, dia terduduk di lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisnya kembali terdengar.

Itachi terduduk di sampingnya sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Deidara.

Iruka pun terlihat lemas, dia bersyukur begitu tahu putranya baik-baik saja. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya tadi kini dibiarkan mengalir. Sementara itu Kakashi menopang erat tubuhnya. Menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

Neji menatap Gaara, air matanya juga sudah tak dapat lagi dibendung. Gaara menghapus cairan bening di pipi orang yang disayanginya itu, menarik lengan Neji dan membiarkannya terjatuh dipelukan Gaara.

Yokatta na, Naruto…

-

-

-

"Saat ini dia belum sadar karena pengaruh obat, tapi kalian sudah boleh melihatnya secara bergantian. Saya permisi dulu."

Pamit Dokter yang merawat Naruto sembari melangkah pergi untuk melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya yang lain.

Mereka semua membungkuk untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih. Sasuke hendak menuju ruang perawatan ketika Iruka mencegahnya. Dia bilang Sasuke harus mengganti bajunya dulu, dia tak mau Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan sakit karena bajunya basah seperti itu. Tadinya Sasuke bersikeras ingin segera melihat Naruto, namun tatapan tajam Iruka sempat membuatnya ngeri juga.

Membuat Sasuke teringat pada sosok Ibu yang kelewat Possessive padanya.

Ya Ampun.

Beruntung Neji membawa baju ganti di mobilnya. Mereka bertiga segera menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambilnya, sekalian Neji dan Gaara berpamitan. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit besok setelah pulang sekolah.

"Tolong Ijinkan aku untuk tak berangkat besok," pinta Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Neji.

Sesaat mereka bertiga hanya terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Neji dan memeluk pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Arigato," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Neji sedikit kaget dengan sikap sahabatnya ini, namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke juga memeluk Gaara dan Gaara balas memeluknya erat.

'Terimakasih… Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu pada Naruto, karena telah membawamu kembali.' bisik Neji dalam hati.

-

-

-

Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi dan Deidara di koridor ruang perawatan ketika dia hendak menuju ke kamar Naruto.

Itachi menghampirinya, menepuk halus kepala adik kesayangannya itu. Mengelus pelan helaian rambut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan.

"Pergilah temui dia…" kata Itachi lembut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tak lupa dia memberikan sebuah senyuman pada kakaknya sebelum masuk ke ruang perawatan.

Itachi sedikit terhenyak, sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tak pernah melihat senyum di wajah adik satu-satunya itu. Selama ini Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan wajah masam dan dingin ketika bertemu dengannya.

Mau tak mau Itachi membalas senyuman itu.

-

-

-

Iruka-san tampak duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan tak jauh dari ranjang dimana Naruto kini terbaring. Kakashi berdiri disampingnya. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan Iruka ketika dia menggenggam erat tangan Putra kesayangannya itu.

Saat menyadari Sasuke telah masuk keruangan itu, Iruka-san bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Temanilah dia sebentar, kami keluar dulu." Pinta Iruka-san.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa diminta pun Sasuke akan selalu berada di samping Sahabatnya itu. Iruka tersenyum lembut padanya, dia lalu keluar ruangan disusul oleh Kakashi.

Kini tinggalah mereka berdua saja di ruangan serta putih itu.

-

-

-

**SASUKE POV**

Aku melihatnya disana, terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang di ruangan berbau obat ini. Matanya masih tertutup, mungkin langit biru itu sedang beristirahat sejenak. Nafasnya sudah mulai beraturan, perban membalut sebagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga tak lagi sepucat tadi.

Aku menghampirinya, duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati oleh Iruka-san.

Ku genggam tangannya.

Hangat.

Tubuhnya juga tak sedingin tadi.

Ku sentuh wajahnya pelan. Mengusapnya lembut seakan takut membuatnya terbangun.

Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Bisa kurasakan hembus nafasnya saat itu.

Ku dekatkan bibirku ke keningnya yang tertutup perban. Memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di sana.

"Baka dobe! Berani sekali kau membuatku khawatir…" ucapku pelan.

Membuatku sedikit geli karena masih sempat juga mengejeknya dalam keadaan begini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Cepatlah bangun… Naru…" bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

Kali ini ku cium pipinya. Lama.

Ku rebahkan kepalaku di tepi ranjang tempat dia terbaring. Ku tutup mataku. Mencoba mengusir sedikit rasa lelah yang ada. Mencoba merasakan setiap detak jantungnya.

'Tak akan ku lepaskan lagi. Tak akan ku biarkan kau jauh dariku lagi.' Janjiku dalam hati.

**END SASUKE POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Esok harinya Mata biru itu pun terbuka…

-

-

-

**TBC**

-

-

-

Apa iya, Saya ini suka bikin orang penasaran?! O.o"

Kukukukuku XD XD *Evil Laugh*

Gimana?!! Ga jadi Angst tuch, Naru ga mati tuch, Puas Puas Puas ?!! XP Heheh…

Yosh! **READ & REVIEW** Dattebayo!!!

-

-

-

**NOTES :**

Hitori janai : Tidak Sendiri

Moshi-moshi : Hallo

Daijobu ka? : Baik-baik saja kan? / Tak apa-apa kan?

Doushita no? : Ada apa?

Oshiete kure yo : Katakan padaku

Wakatta : Aku Paham / Aku Mengerti

Aniki : Kakak --Laki-laki--

Yokatta na : Syukurlah

Arigato : Terimakasih

Baka : Bodoh


	9. Chapter 9 : We Tied Each Other

**Title :**** KONAYUKI**

**Author : **Shirayuki Sakuya (YuuYa)

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-sensei Own Naruto, Yuuya Own Konayuki Heheh XDD

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**AN **: Mohon maaf kalau Chapter terakhir ini sangat terlambat. Mohon dimaklumi segala bentuk Typo dll. Dan untuk terakhir kali nya…

Haphe Nice Read Minna-san!!! Hiks TwT

* * *

**KONAYUKI**

**By Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)**

**

* * *

  
**

_We want to understand each other_

_It's me who softly brush the surface_

_Just by tightly gripping your numb and cold hand, We tied to each other_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9 : We Tied Each Other**

**

* * *

  
**

Mata biru itu terbuka.

Menampakkan kembali langit yang sempat disembunyikannya.

Hanya warna putih buram yang dapat dilihatnya. Perlahan, setelah mata biru itu kembali fokus, dia baru menyadari kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa dia di ruangan serba putih ini?

Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan sulit untuk digerakan.

Dia ingat sekarang, saat itu memorinya merekam dengan sangat jelas. Detik-detik dimana sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang dan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya.

'Matte!!! Sasuke ??!!! Sasuke wa ??!!!'

Mata biru itu melebar. Naruto hendak bangkit namun rasa nyeri yang hebat segera menyerangnya. Naruto menjengit kesakitan dan kembali terbaring lemah.

Dia baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tertidur di tepi ranjangnya. Seseorang yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Hanya warna rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan yang memenuhi pandangannya. Walaupun sedikit ragu, Naruto hanya bisa menduga bahwa orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Naruto mengerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pelan rambut hitam itu. Membelainya dengan lembut.

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan sensasi aneh menyentuh helai rambutnya. Menyisirnya lembut seakan hendak mengantarkannya untuk kembali tertidur. Hampir saja kelopak mata itu tertutup. Namun mata hitam itu kembali terbuka ketika menyadari hanya ada dia dan Naruto saja yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kontan saja tubuh Sasuke bergerak, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire

Membuat Sasuke hanya terpaku ketika mata biru itu balas memandangnya.

Menepis keraguan Naruto sebelumnya. Sasuke selamat dan kini ada di sampingnya. Itu yang terpenting.

"Na-Naru?!" panggil Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan agar matanya tak salah lihat.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap pelan kemudian seulas senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah Tan itu. Bibir yang masih tampak pucat itu bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah ejekan yang begitu Sasuke rindukan.

'Teme!'

Tak ada suara yang terdengar namun Sasuke hapal dengan gerak bibir itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke bergerak maju. Memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya. Tak terlalu kuat karena takut membuat lukanya terbuka.

Semula Naruto hanya terpaku. Terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke terus memeluknya. Dia benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke saat ini. Apalagi ketika dirasakan cairan hangat mulai membasahi bahunya. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, suara isak mulai terdengar darinya.

"Baka Dobe! Baka Dobe!"

Begitu kata Sasuke berkali-kali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan Sasuke. Mengusap pelan punggung sahabat kecilnya, mencoba mengirimkan pesan lewat bahasa tubuhnya. Bahwa Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya.

Biasanya Naruto akan marah mendengar ejekan 'Dobe' yang selalu Sasuke lontarkan untuknya. Namun kali ini dia bahagia. Bahagia karena Sasuke mau berbagi tangis dengannya.

"_Kau tahu kata ibuku di dunia ini kita tak mungkin hidup sendiri, kalaupun iya kita tak perlu sedih, karena suatu saat nanti pasti ada seseorang yang mau berbagi tangis dan tawa dengan kita."_

-

-

-

* * *

Iruka-san memeluk erat putranya itu, seakan tak peduli Naruto yang sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, baka! Membuat khawatir saja." ujar Iruka sembari mengecup lembut dahi putra kesayangannya itu.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Apalagi kejadian tadi dilihat oleh Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ne~ Naruto mana yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Bilang mana yang sakit? Huh, mana? mana?"

Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ayah angkatnya yang terlalu over itu.

Sementara Sasuke tampak cemberut. Yeah… walaupun rasanya dia tak bakal mau dibilang cemberut.

"Urayamashikunai deshou ka? Ne~ Sasuke-kun? Kau boleh mencium Naruto juga nanti." bisik Kakashi-sensei.

"Urusai!!! Baka-sensei!!!" teriak Sasuke keras.

Mengejutkan Iruka dan Naruto yang berpaling kearah guru dan murid itu. Keheranan melihat wajah pucat Sasuke yang kini merona merah.

Sementara itu Kakashi-sensei hanya menyengir aneh dibalik maskernya.

-

-

-

* * *

Neji tak datang sendiri hari itu. Tak hanya bersama Gaara, tetapi dia juga membawa rombongan. Bagaimana tidak, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Hinata datang bersama mereka. Tak cukup hanya mereka berlima, Sakura dan Ino pun turut serta. Datang membawa bouquet bunga besar dari Yamanaka's Flower, toko bunga yang cukup terkenal milik keluarga Ino.

Kening Sasuke hanya berkedut kesal saat melihat dua gadis pendiri Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club itu ada di sini.

Kata-kata andalan Shikamaru, rasanya sangat cocok untuk saat ini.

'Ck, mendokusei~'

**SASUKE POV**

Secara bergantian mereka semua datang menjenguk Naruto. Aku tetap berada di samping Naruto, menjaganya kalau-kalau dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

Saat Hinata memeluk Naruto dan sedikit menangis terisak dipelukannya, entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan gadis Hyuuga itu. Kalau tak mengingat dia saudara Neji mungkin sudah kudorong dan kujauhkan dia dari tubuh Dobe ku.

Woaaaaa… sejak kapan aku jadi Possessive terhadap Naruto begini?!

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata memang masih bisa ku tolerir. Tapi yang lebih membuatku heran adalah kelakuan Sakura dan Ino.

Memang sih seharusnya aku bersyukur karena kedua gadis cerewet itu tidak lagi menggodaku ataupun nempel-nempel genit di dekatku. Entah kenapa mereka malah terkikik geli ataupun berteriak-teriak 'Kyaaaaa~ Kyaaaaa~' setiap kali aku membantu Naruto untuk minum, membaringkannya kembali ataupun sekedar merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Sasuke-kun~ Naruto pasti lapar juga. Ayo suapi dunk?!"

Huh??!!!

"Sasuke-kun~ Pegang tangannya dong! Naruto pasti kedinginan."

Wha-??!!!

Daripada wajah kami berdua semakin memerah. Dengan terpaksa ku tendang saja mereka berdua keluar ruangan ini.

Ck. Dasar berisik!!!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit ngeri melihat mata mu itu."

"Hn, Dobe! Soalnya hanya dengan begini saja aku bisa mendengarmu."

Pemuda pirang di sampingku ini hanya cemberut menanggapi komentarku. Dia masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini, sengaja memberi sedikit ruang buatku untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya di ranjang yang lumayan sempit ini. Perawat yang barusan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin padanya, hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum-senyum saja melihat kelakuan kami. Aku berbaring menghadapnya dan mata biru itu memandangku. Sharingan memang sengaja ku aktifkan untuk mempermudahku berkomunikasi dengan Naruto.

Aku juga baru mengetahui kemampuan Sharingan yang dapat membaca gerak bibir lawan meskipun tak dapat mendengarnya ataupun dari jarak jauh sekalipun.

"Itachi-nii juga bilang cara seperti ini akan lebih mudah untuk memahami ucapanmu, tak perlu repot menulis di notes ataupun belajar bahasa isyarat," ujarku.

Tangan kecilnya yang menyembul dari balik selimut kugenggam erat dan dia tampaknya tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Sengaja aku membatasi jarak diantara kami agar aku tak menyentuh luka-lukanya.

"Dasar pemalas! Tapi… Sasuke sudah berbaikan dengan Itachi-san ka? Yokatta na~"

Tiga pasang garis aneh di wajah Tan itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Ck, Teme~! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak memanggilku 'Dobe'?"

Bibirnya maju dua centi, aku sedikit tersenyum geli. Dia benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

Kali ini aku tak menanggapi lagi perkataannya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya tajam. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, mungkin bingung karena mendadak aku berubah serius.

"Doushita no?" tanyanya. Mata biru itu berbinar khawatir.

"Aku tak melupakanmu, kau tahu itukan?!" ujarku. Naruto tak menjawab, jadi aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Hari itu, hari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan Ibu. Itulah yang berusaha aku lupakan dari ingatanku," kataku. Kuhela nafas sebentar sebelum kulanjutkan kisahku.

"Dua tahun setelah itu, hari bersalju yang sama datang lagi. Dan kembali aku melihat kematian di depanku, ayah bunuh diri tepat dihadapanku waktu itu. Aku memang tak menangis saat itu, tapi walaupun kami tak begitu dekat, aku merasa… yeah, kau tahu… dia tetaplah orang tuaku," lanjutku. Kali ini Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Tak berapa lama, Itachi meninggalkan ku. Aku membencinya. Aku dendam dan bersumpah tak akan lagi menganggapnya sebagai saudara," ucapku lagi. Mungkin ada sedikit amarah di nada suaraku tadi hingga kurasakan jemarinya balas menggenggamku erat.

"Semua itu masa lalu yang berusaha aku lupakan, Naruto. Masa lalu yang ingin aku kubur dan tak ingin ku ingat lagi."

Mata biru sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

"Tapi aku lupa, aku buta. Dibalik semuanya ternyata aku masih memiliki kenangan yang indah dan berharga. Masa kecilku dulu, hari bersalju dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu." Kubawa telapak tanganku menyentuh helai rambut pirangnya. Membelainya pelan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku begitu senang karena kau masih mengenalku. Terlebih lagi ketika kau mengembalikan syal biru kenangan dari ibuku. Tapi aku begitu egois, aku kesal dan marah karena kedatanganmu seperti menguak masa laluku dulu."

"Belakangan ini baru ku tahu juga, kalau bukan cuma aku saja yang memiliki masa lalu yang pahit. Kau juga begitukan, Naruto?" tanyaku.

Sejenak aku terdiam menanti jawabannya. Dia tertunduk, tapi bisa kulihat jelas kesenduan di wajahnya. Aku tak suka itu.

"A-aku…"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melewati semuanya. Yang kulihat, kau selalu saja tersenyum tanpa beban. Itu yang membuatku sadar betapa kuatnya dirimu. Itu yang membuatku begitu kagum padamu," potongku sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Mata biru itu sedikit melebar ketika memandangku lagi.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Naruto…" bisikku.

"Sasu…"

"Karena itu jangan berbuat bodoh lagi, Naruto. Jangan membuatku membenci hari bersalju lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," pintaku. Kali ini kusentuh pipi nya yang sudah mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Ka-kau sendiri juga kenapa menangis, dasar Sasuke!" jawabnya. Suaranya sedikit serak karena menahan isak tangisnya.

Dia menggenggam tanganku yang masih berada di pipinya. Menjaganya agar tetap berada disana.

"Baka dobe, kenapa juga kau malah ikutan menangis, hah?"

"Diam Teme~! Aku ingin menangis karena memang aku ingin saja. Kau ini ternyata cerewet ya?!"

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Suki da yo, Naruto…"

Ucapanku kali ini benar-benar berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Mata biru itu kini melebar sempurna. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, mungkin tak percaya dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"Sasuke??"

"Hontou ni, Suki de…" ucapku lagi. Berusaha meyakinkannya.

Sejenak kami hanya terdiam dan saling memandang. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dipejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia kembali menatapku lembut dengan dengan mata birunya yang cantik itu. Membuat jantungku berdebar keras saat ini.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah jawaban darinya.

"Ore mo Sasuke no koto ga suki desu."

Pada akhirnya kami berdua terlelap. Dia tertidur di pelukanku meskipun aku berusaha untuk tak memeluknya terlalu erat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mimpi buruk tak lagi mengusikku.

-

-

-

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Salju turun lagi…" bisikku namun kurasa dia mendengarnya.

'Hmmm…'

Aku menatap pria berambut blonde di sebelahku, dia hanya tersenyum menatap salju yang turun semakin deras. Kembali mewarnai bumi dengan warna putih bersihnya.

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian itu, kini Naruto sudah kembali di tengah-tengah kami. Masih dengan 'suara' khasnya dan cengirannya yang membuat siapapun tertarik dalam pesonanya.

Semua menyambutnya dengan gembira. Mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya bahkan memeluknya. Membuatku sedikit kehilangan kesabaran dan terpaksa 'melindunginya' dari 'serangan' teman-teman sekelas kami.

"Jealous, Uchiha?" tanya Kiba menggodaku.

"Urusai!!!" seruku. Meskipun tak kupungkiri kalau aku memang cemburu. Pipiku sedikit menghangat saat itu.

"Ck, mendokusei~" ujar Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

Wajah Naruto sendiri tampak memerah. Membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Tu-tunggu! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?

Ya, ampun…

Dan disinilah kami. Di pintu keluar menuju halaman sekolah. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar satu jam lalu. Namun sepertinya tinggal kami berdua saja yang terjebak disini. Sudah sedikit sepi, hanya beberapa anak saja yang tinggal dan sibuk dengan kegiatan klub mereka. Sebagian besar murid-murid yang lain memutuskan pulang tanpa menunggu salju reda.

Tadinya aku ingin menerobos hujan salju ini untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku tak mau Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu lagi dengannya.

Aku pun membujuknya untuk pulang bersamaku. Ku telepon Itachi dan memintanya untuk menjemput kami.

But, Damn! Kemana saja Kakak tercintaku itu? sedang sibuk apa dia dengan Deidara hingga tak juga datang.

Yeah, Itachi kini pulang. Kami memutuskan untuk tak menjual rumah turun temurun milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Begitu banyak kenangan manis dan indah disana.

Salju masih turun. Ku perhatikan Naruto yang menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Mata birunya melebar ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang sepertinya terlupa. Di ambilnya sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tangannya memamerkan syal biru tua yang baru saja diambilnya tadi. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu dia memakaikan syal itu di leherku. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kalau begini, kau yang akan kedinginan, Dobe!"

Dia menggeleng dan kemudian cemberut, seakan berkata

'Tidak, aku tak akan kedinginan. Dan jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!'

Aku hampir tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat kelakuan antik nya.

Aku melepaskan kembali syal itu, Naruto tampak kebingungan. Mata langitnya itu sedikit melebar saat ku lingkarkan syal di leherku dan di lehernya. Meminimalkan jarak kami dan membuat wajahku maupun wajahnya memerah.

Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

Ah, kuharap dia tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Na-Naruto…"

Dia memandangku, pipinya bersemu merah, gumpalan udara tipis bisa ku lihat keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menghembuskan nafas.

Uuughh!

Aku benar-benar ingin…

"Bo-boleh a-aku me… me-mencium mu?"

Damn! Kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis Hyuuga itu?!

Mata birunya terbelalak, wajahnya semakin memerah. Walau pelan pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

Jika tak mengingat siapa aku, pasti sekarang aku akan melonjak kegirangan.

Duh! Seorang Uchiha tak mungkin melompat-lompat kegirangan kan?

Perlahan ku raih dagunya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tak ada dari kami yang menutup mata, semakin dekat dan bisa kurasakan hembus nafasnya di bibirku, semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan.

Lembut.

Itu yang pertama kali ku pikirkan saat kurasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Bibirnya bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang pas sekali di bibirku. Rasa lemon tea yang di minumnya saat istirahat tadi masih membekas di sana. Manis dan aku tak berpikir untuk segera melepaskannya.

Pelan-pelan ku tutup mataku dan aku tahu dia pun meniru hal aku lakukan.

Itu hanyalah ciuman kecil. Tak lebih. Namun untuk sekarang, itu sudah cukup.

Perlahan kami melepaskan diri, aku yang pertama kali membuka mata. Ku lihat wajahnya yang masih memerah, bibirnya masih sedikit terbuka. Aku mengusap pipinya, dan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kembali langit yang tadinya di sembunyikannya.

Cantik.

Tak ku buang waktu, seketika itu juga dia telah berada di pelukanku dan dia balas memelukku lebih erat. Diam-diam aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ ~"

Kami-sama!

Aku mengerang pelan ketika teriakan itu mampir ditelingaku.

"Sutekiiiiiii~" teriak Ino.

"Sasuke-kun wa kakkoi desu ne? Naruto-kun mo honto ni kawaiiiiiii~" kali ini giliran Sakura yang berteriak.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Naruto. Pandanganku beralih kearah dua gadis yang berisik itu. Ku berikan Death Glare andalanku pada Ino dan Sakura namun mereka terus saja berteriak 'Kyaaa~ Kyaaa~' seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Keningku kembali berkedut saat menyadari si gadis Hyuuga juga ada bersama mereka. Wajahnya yang pucat itu memerah sekali. Beberapa murid perempuan juga ada disana, bersembunyi diam-diam dibalik pintu ataupun tembok.

Mengintip ya?

Ya ampun, apa mau mereka seh?

"Yosh! Mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, kita tidak boleh menjadi pengganggu kan?" ujar Sakura. Para gadis itu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Kami mendukung kalian. Ganbatteeee!!!!" teriak Ino. Kali ini lebih keras.

Mereka kemudian berlari-lari disepanjang koridor. Masih terdengar jelas kikik geli mereka ketika meninggalkan kami.

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua gadis yang berubah 1800 itu. apalagi ketika Hyuuga Hinata dan beberapa murid-murid perempuan yang sedari tadi mengintip kami tampak membungkuk hormat kearah kami berdua sebelum berlalu mengikuti 'Leader' mereka. Salah satu nya bahkan tampak kerepotan menutup hidungnya dengan Tissu.

Are? Mimisan?

Yare-yare~

Mereka bahkan lebih Pervert ketimbang Kakashi. Kuharap sensei-ero itu tak mengajari gadis-gadis itu sesuatu yang aneh.

Perhatianku kembali teralih pada Naruto. Wajah pemuda bermata biru disebelahku ini tampak memerah menahan malu.

Aku mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut pirangnya itu. Dia menatapku heran, tak berapa lama pipinya menggembung. Cemberut karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil olehku.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresinya itu.

Suara klakson mobil sedikit mengejutkan kami.

Sebuah sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan halaman sekolah. Bisa kulihat di kursi pemngemudi, Itachi tampak melambai dan menyengir lebar.

Hhhh… datang juga dia.

Ku raih segera tangan Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Mata biru itu berbinar memandangiku.

"Ikkou…"

'Un'

Dia mengangguk dan membiarkanku menggandengnya. Menggenggam erat tangannya yang hangat.

Di hari bersalju, kami bertemu.

Di hari bersalju yang sama, kami berpisah.

Dan ketika waktu berlalu, salju kembali mempertemukan kami.

Salju yang membuat kami kembali pada orang-orang yang kami kasihi

Salju yang membuatku, menemukan kembali kau yang begitu kucintai…

Ya… Salju masih turun hari ini.

-

-

-

**OWARI**

-

-

-

* * *

Akhirnya Konayuki TAMAT juga. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan ataupun segala bentuk kesalahan yang saya lakukan saat pengerjaan Fic ini. Hontou ni Domo Arigato, buat yang mau mereview, memberikan saran dan bersabar menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini. Saya sedikit terharu juga karena Fic pertama saya ini akhirnya bisa terselesaikan juga… Hiks *Lebay* heheheh XP. Terimakasih ya atas dukungannya selama ini *Bows*

Sebenarnya untuk Chapter terakhir Konayuki, saya meminta "Sobat" saya untuk RP dengan saya. Tapi Saya kecewa sekali karena tiba-tiba dia menghilang tanpa kata. Saya sudah berusaha menghubunginya, tapi panggilan saya ternyata dialihkan. Bahkan SMS pun tak dibalas. Saya kecewa, bukan karena "Sobat" saya itu tidak mau ber-RP dengan saya. Tetapi karena dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, padahal kami sudah begitu dekat. Kalaupun saya ada salah, melalui kesempatan ini Saya meminta maaf. Saya tak tahu apa yang salah, kalau "Sobat" tak memberitahu apa kesalahan saya. Saya kecewa… Saya sudah berusaha mempercayai "Sobat" dan yakin kalau Dia tak akan meninggalkan saya. Tapi ternyata… Yeah… Kore de, ii desu ka?

Kok jadi curhat ya? Ahahahahahahahahahaha XP

Chapter terakhir ini untukmu Sobat.

Aku tak pandai memilih kata-kata

Tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik

Terimakasih mau berbicara denganku

Terimakasih mau tertawa bersamaku

Dariku untukmu, Sobatku…

LUV

YUUYA

At last, **READ & REVIEW** Please!!!

* * *

**NOTES :**

Matte!!! : Wait!!!, Tunggu!!!

Baka : Bodoh

Urayamashikunai deshou ka? : Cemburu ya?

Urusai : Berisik

Yokatta na~ : Syukurlah

Doushita no? : Ada apa?

Suki da yo : Aku menyukaimu

Hontou ni, Suki de : Benar-benar suka

Ore mo Sasuke no koto ga suki desu : Aku juga menyukai Sasuke

Suteki~ : Wonderful, Sangat bagus / Indah

Sasuke-kun wa kakkoi desu ne? Naruto-kun mo honto ni kawaiiiiiii~ :

Sasuke-kun keren ya? Naruto-kun juga manis sekali ^///^

Kami-sama! : Ya Tuhan!

Ganbatte!!!! : Semangat!!!!

Yare-yare~ : Ya ampun

Sensei-ero : Sensei pervert

Ikkou : Ayo


End file.
